Creatures of the night 2 Underworld
by Taylor and Kiara
Summary: Yami and Yugi finally have Heba back, but Duke is still on the lose and coming after her. Now a elite 7 demons are involed and Yugi and her friends must travel into the underworld or all is lost. Story 2 in the "Creatures of the night" Serious
1. prolouge

Taylor: Hello Its me Taylor again bringing the first prolouge for

"Creatures of the Night 2 Into the Underworld"

Kiara: Yes as many of you can tell, Taylor has no life.

Yami: I agree with Kiara on that one.

Taylor: May I Yugi? Yugi nodded, set Kuriboh on them

Yugi: Well Taylor still does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

**Prolouge **

**Heba's rescuse**

Yami waited impasently for Seto. It had been a month since They figured out were Duke had taken Heba, and Yami wanted to get his daughter back now. Finally Seto arrived and grinned sheepishly at the look on Yami's face.

"About time you got here," Yami huffed. Seto rolled his eyes and held up a piece. Yami's glare turned into a smirk, "That it?" Seto nodded,

"Now lets go get your daughter," Yami turned into his wolf form and began to run towards Duke's hide out. This time, Duke was dead! Finally the two came to a large house. The house was a two story plain white house. Yami changed into his human form and looked next to him to find Seto who had just arrived. Seto walked up to the door and used his strenghts to tear off the door. Duke was standing there, and infront of him was a little five year old. Blonde bangs framed her face and ebony black went down to her shoulders with amythiest highlights. She had wide crimson eyes thay were looking at Yami with a silent plea. Yami looked at Duke, who had a large smirk on his face and growled.

"Give me my daughter," Yami growled. Duke lent down to whisper into Heba's ear.

"Now these are the people that allowed me to take you in the first place," Heba just continued to look at Yami. She knew what Duke was saying was a lie, werewolf memeries start at a younger age than human. So she vaguely remebered being taken by Duke. She wanted so badly to run to her daddy, but she knew she would get punised by Duke so didn't move. Yami growled at Duke stepping closer to the two of them.

"Give me my daughter Duke, I have gotten permission from the vampiric lord to take her by force if I have to," Yami wanted to smile when he saw the happiness that light up in his daughters eyes at the idea of going home, but still she did not move. Yami figured it was because it was because she was to afraid of Duke to do anything. The look on Duke's face was pricless. He knew he had been beaten. He could take Yami on, but not with his little vampire buddy.

"Fine!" Duke growled. He grabbed Heba by her tunic and throw her at Yami. Yami rushed forward and grabbed Heba before she hit the ground. When he looked up Duke was gone. He turned his attetion back to his young daughter. Heba looked at her daddy once before burying her face into his shirt and crying. Yami held his daughter close to him and allowed his own tears to fall his face.

"I was so scared that I would never see you again little one," Yami whispered. Heba just continued to sob into Yami's chest. Once Heba had clamed down Yami placed the little girl on his back and turned into his wolf form. /Hold on tight sweetie/ Heba wrapped her arms around Yami's neck as Yami began run towards home. When they got home Yugi was waiting on the porch. She couldn't wait to see her little girl again. Sitting next to her was Ryou, and the children were in the yard playing.

"Mommy!" Yugi looked up to see Heba running towards her, behind her was Yami smiling. Yugi stood up and got on her knees to embrace her daughter. Heba hugged her around her waist and buried her head in Yugi's shirt.

"Oh Heba I missed you so much!" Yugi sobbed into Heba's hair. Then Heba was tackled by two boys. Both indentical twins, both had tri-colored hair like Heba, only both had extra blonde that shot up into the black. They also had sharp amythiest eyes.

"Heba!" Atem and Yuki shouted as they hugged their sister tightly, "Wemissedyousomuchwethoughtwewouldnevereverevereverseeyouagain!" Heba burst out laughing.

"S'ow down I don't know what you saying," Heba said laughing. Yami and Yugi stood to the sides, both were happy that they had their little girl back, but then Yami turned serious again. Yugi noticed and turned to Yami.

"What is it love?" Yugi asked, "Aren't you happy?" Yami turned to Yugi and smiled.

"I am, I'm so happy to finally have my little girl back, but Duke's still out there, and I'm afraid that hes going to come after her again, it took so long for us to find her, then even longer to actually get her back, I don't want to lose her again," Yami explained looking back at Heba, Atem, and Yuki playing. Yugi smiled at Yami and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you will find him Yami, but right now lets spend time with are little girl ok?" Yami nodded. He was happy to have her back, and he was keeping Heba no matter what.

**MYDAUGHTERIWILLPROTECTYOU!!**

Taylor:Yay I finally finsihed the prolouge!!

Kiara: Good going hikari!!

Taylor: This was origanally suppose to be chapter 1 but I couldn't think of anything to really put in it so I decided to start it off and people can give me sugestions on

what they want to see!!

Yugi: Good idea Taylor

Taylor: Thank Yugi, Review!!


	2. Chapter 1 Learning and Hell Hound

Taylor: Hello everyone, Its me again!!

Kiara: My hikari FINALLY has some ideas for Creautre

of the night two!!

Yugi:See all you need was a good night sleep!!

Yami: Yugi's right glomps Yugi

Taylor: Anywho I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!'

Kiara: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

**Learning and Hell hounds **

It had been a week since Yami had brought Heba home. Even though Yugi and Yami ad both eplained that they wouldn't hit her, she still became terrified when ever something would break. Heba was closer to her brothers than ever and was usually near one of them. Yuki and Atem didn't seem to mind every much. The first night Heba was home, Yami and Yugi had asked Heba simple questions to see the exstent of her abuse was. Yami was filled with rage when he relized that his daughter had been molested almost constently. Now Duke was going to pay big time!

Today was the day that Bakura, Yami took the five year olds out to practice transforming. They took the children to a large cleaing pretty far into the woods and talked to the kids. Once they were finished, each of the children turned into there wolves. Yuki was white with a black muzzle and paws. Atem was the oppisite, he was black with white mzzle and paws. Hikaru was a silver white like his mother, and tenshi was a grey white like her father. Yami looked round and saw that Heba was the only one that hadn't mange to turn into her wolf. Yami's eyes softened when he saw that the little girl was almost in tears. Yami walked over to her and kneeled nfront of her so that hey were eye level.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Yami asked wiping a few tears away that had managed to escape. Heba looked back towards the other children and then looked back at Yami.

"It didn't work," Heba said "I didn't turn into a puppy." Yami smiled kindly at her before he lifted her up and put her on his hip.

" Why don't we go back to mommy and then just me and you can come out later ok?" Heba nodded and hid her face in the crook of Yami's neck. Yami smiled at her and walked over to Bakura. Bakura looked at the ex-pharaoh. When he saw the little girl in his arms Bakura nodded and Yami mouthed thank you. Then Bakura turned his attation back to the other children who had begun to play tag in their wolf foms. Yami began to walk home deciding it was better to give Heba a chance to clam down. The two were about half way home when Yami picked up on a fimiliar scent. Yami cursed under his breath and sat Heba down on the ground. Heba looked up at her father questioning. Yami turned into his wlf and laid down.

/Get on Heba/ Yami said strenly, but not to harshly Heba nodded and claimed onto Yami back with a little help. When she on sucre Yami took off at a run. Heba held on to him aound his neck. Yami began to run hoping he could get home before those who were chasing them, caught up. Suddenly a dog a ittle larger than Yami appeared. The dog was pitch black with beaty red eyes that seemed to bore into a persons soul. Large perally white fangs grew from its mouth and almost touched the ground. Hell hounds were what they were called, but why was it hear, and not in the underworld? Yami didn't have much time to think about it before the hell hound lunged at Yami. Yami leaped out of the way almost throwing Heba off his back. Yami knew that with Heba on his back that his fight abillity would be limited. He ooked around and saw a hallow under a large tree just big enough for the little girl to slip into.

/Heba see that tree over there?/ Heba nodded /Go hide in there untill I come back for you ok?/ Heba nodded again, an climed off Yami's back and ran over to the hallow. There was a space were the root lashed out from the tree that was the top of the hallow which Heba could look over and keep an eye on her daddy. The hell hound lunged at Yami again, and Yami leaped out of it way again. Yami ran up behind the hound a bit into its leg. The hound snarled and tired to shake Yami off though it wasn't going a good job of it. Yami fially realesed the hound only to be ramed in the side and plowed into a tree. Heba's fists clenched until her knockled turned white. She knew that her daddy had been with either of her brother They would be able to go get help. Then Heba felt something strange happen to her. It was like her body was responding to her anger itself. She felt her nose and mouth gow out and white fur began to grow. She felt as her bones began to move and change and her oran rearranging. If Heba had been able to see herself she would have seen a beautiful white wolf, with a black tipped tail.

/I did it!/ Heba cheered silently. Heba turned her head back towards the battle. Yami's side was now bleeding prettliy badly. Heba came out of the hallow and howled loudly. Yami herd the howling and looked over to see a small wolf. When he relized who it was Yami's eyes grew wide,

/Heba what are you doing?/ Yami shouted. Heba didn't listen. The hell hound looked over at Heba and began to chase her through the woods. Heba was suprised when she found she could run through the woods without running into anything, but everything actually seemed pretty slow for her. She looked behind her to find that the hell hound wasn't to far behind. Finally to two reach a lake and Heba was stuck. She turned around and saw the hell hound was stareing at her. Oh why had she done that? The five year old began to panick and she looked for a away to get away for the giant monster standing in her way. Then the thing attacked and everything went black.

Yami chased Heba and the hell hound through the woods, but found he was losing both of them. By the time he had caught up to him. The hell hound was gone and Heba was laying in her human form, her skin was covered in scares and brusies. Yami turned into his human form and ran up to the little girl.

"Heba are you ok little one?" Yami asked collecting the girl in his arms. Heba just looked up at him with teary eyes.

"It hurts daddy," Heba whimpered. Yami sighed and picked her up gentally. He would scowled her later, right now he need to get her home so he could treat her wounds. Yami shifted Heba so that she was riding piggyback and turned into his wolf form. He began to run home, but slowly since Heba had fallen asleep on his back and wasn't hanging on.

When Yami got home Yugi was sitting talking to Ryou on the porch. Yugi looked up when she saw Yami running back to the house with Heba passed out on his back. Yugi's eyes grew wide and she got up and ran towards Yami and Heba.

"What happened?" Yugi asked. Yami explained about the hell hound and how Heba had try to distract it away from Yami. Yugi promised that when Heba had healed she would scold her daughter, but for now they needed to clean her wounds. Yami carried the little girl inside and laid her on the couch. By the time they were finished Bakura and the other children had returned. Yuki and Atemu instantly ran over to their little sister to see if she was ok. Heba woke up not to long after they got home and her parents scowled her for doing something do dangerous. When they were finished Heba apoligized and Yawned. Atem and Yuki got on the couch and laid down on both sides of their sister before all three of them drifted asleep. Yami and Yugi smiled at the sight before going up to their room and going to sleep.

**AWAIN'TTHATCUTE?**

Taylor:Chapter 1 for underworld.

Kiara: wow nice discription!!

Yugi: It probally help she just finished reading Animorphs

Taylor yep!!

Yami: So review and tell taylor how she did.


	3. Chapter 2 Visitors and Turning Back

Taylor: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Taylor: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami: Though she really wished she did!!

**Chapter 2**

**Visitors and turning back **

When Yugi got up the next morning she instantly knew something was off. She got up and ran over to the mirror and gasped. She was a he again! Yugi ran over to Yami and shook him awake.

"What is it koi?" Yami asked. He looked at Yugi and smiled. Yugi huffed at his smile.

"Mind telling me what happened instead of just staring at me?" Yugi asked. Yami got up and streached before turning to Yugi.

"Yugi do you know how many years its been since we mated?" Yami asked. Yugi thought about it for a second before he relized that they hadn't done anything since Heba was taken five years ago.

"Five years, but what about it?" Yugi asked.

"There is sort of like of a time limit on the hormones that turn you into a girl, if you don't mate again for a certain number of years then you turn back into how you were before you mated, understand?" Yugi nodded slowly before a worried look came over his face.

"What about the children, they have always seen me as a woman, they never knew I was male, how do we explain this to them?" Yugi asked. Yami thought about it for a second. Atem and Yuki would be easy enough to just tell them that Yami and Yugi would explain it when the boys were older. Heba though would be hard though. She was having a hard enough time adapting to her knew as it is, but to add this it, the thought worried Yami a little.

"Don't worry Aibou, we'll figure it out," Yugi hugged Yami before turning to go get dressed. The two made there way down stairs to find Heba was sitting on the floor already awake. She turned towards the two and smiled, before turning back to the picture she had been coloring. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, and went to go sit next to Heba.

"What are you doing little one?" Yami asked. Heba just pointed to the picture, which was of a small dog. She looked up at Yugi and Yami again, then turned back to her picture. Yami and Yugi smiled at each other, at least Heba was taking Yugi's transformation ok, though it made Yami wonder why. Yugi stayed to watch Heba a little longer before getting up and walking into the kitchen to begin breakfast for the little ones. Atem and Yuki woke up shortly after and Yami explained about what had happened to Yugi without giving to many details. The next to come down were Ryou, and Bakura with Hikaru and Tenshi. The last one to get up were Malik and Marik with their two year old Kono. Ryou and Malik had also turned back to males, which didn't surprise Yugi to much.

While Yugi, Ryou and Malik fed the kids, Yami, Bakura, and Marik all went to hunt. The three adults were in the living room with the kids when there was knock on the door. Yugi got up to get it and was shocked. Standing there was someone he never wanted to see again.

"Dad," Yugi whispered softly, "How did you find me?" Yugi closing the door behind him. Yugi's father just grabbed him and throw him to the ground.

"You little bitch did you think you could run from me?" Yugi's father growled. Yugi quickly stood up and faced his father. Yugi knew he couldn't change into his wolf, because then his entire family would be in danger. Yugi's father chuckled and walked up to Yugi who was looking, and hoping Yami and the others would hurry and come back.

"Why are you here now, after almost six years you just found me?" Yugi asked, "Why come after me?" Yugi's father chuckled and continued to walk towards Yugi.

"I had a little help from a couple of guys I met," Yugi's father smirked, "Don't worry, I herd you had two very beautiful sons, that I'll take with me." Yugi's eyes grew wide, "Oh yes I know all about you being a werewolf little Yugi." Yugi smirked in return at his father.

"Then I guess that means I don't have to hold back," Yugi said turning into his wolf. Yugi pounced on his father only to be deflected back by some kind of force field. Yugi's father laughed as Yugi stood up and growled at him.

"Did you think I was stupid enough to come up against you without some help," Yugi's father asked.

/Yes/ Yugi growled. Yugi smirked as he saw his fathers face turn into rage before smirking again.

"Oh no my son, you see my new friends gave me some very special abilities so that I could take you on," a flaming ball appeared in his hand, "So prepare to die." Yugi's father fired the flame at Yugi who dodged easily enough. Though the flame did singe a few hair on Yugi's side. Yugi landed in just enough time to dodge another flame.

/There is no way I'm letting you do to my sons what you did to me!/ Yugi growled as he lept at his father. Yugi manage to cut his father along his chest. Yugi's father winced in pain, but he turned to his son smirking. Yugi's eyes grew wide as the cut began to heal themselves.

"Don't you see little Yugi, I am undefeatable!" Yugi's father exclaimed, "I have the demons Lucifer and Satan on my side, you can not defeat me!" Yugi's face paled when he herd the two names he remember all to well.

/No…/

Malik and Ryou were sitting on the couch inside. They were worried, it had been fifteen mintues since Yugi had gone to check to door and he still had not come back. Then Malik noticed Heba's head poke up and the little girl looked around.

"What is it Heba?" Malik asked. Ryou looked toward the little girl and noticed that she was tense. Without answering Malik's question Heba got up and ran towards the door. Once she opened the door she saw Yugi and another man outside. Yugi was bleeding from some burn marks on his side.

"Mommy!" Heba called. The man and Yugi both looked towards the five year old. Heba saw the man smirk and come towards her. In a flash she saw Dukes face. Heba didn't think before she turned into her wolf and attack Yugi's father. Heba aimd right at his throat and bit down roughly. Yugi's father screamed and feel to the ground. Yami and the others had come just in time to see Heba latch on to some guys neck and the two fall. Yami saw Yugi in his wolf form with burn marks on his side

/Yugi what happened here?/ Yami called. Yugi didn't say anything. Then he herd whimpering and saw Heba had a cut on her side. Yugi's father looked at the girl and smirked.

"So you're my sons daughter, very intresting, but I thought you where a slave little girl, oh well I guess not," Yugi's father put a hand to his neck and felt a warm sticky liquid on his hands. He made a little growl in his throat before disappearing. Heba turned back in a human form and ran over to her mother.

"Mommy!" Heba cried as she hugged her mother around his neck, "Are you okay Mommy?" Yugi turned back into his human form with Heba in his arms.

"I'm fine sweet heart don't worry about it okay?" Heba nodded, but the concern look didn't leave her face. Then Atemu and Yuki ran up to them. Both hugged their mother and cried. While Yugi tried to clam the two Yami check over Heba's scratch. It wasn't to bad. It only barely pierced the skin.

"What happened Heba?" Yami asked referring to Heba attacking Yugi's father. Heba looked down at the ground as tears came to her eyes.

"Dat man started to come to me and I saw master Duke's face and got scared," Heba whispered quietly. Yami sighed, Heba still called Duke master after all this time? Yami hugged her close and quietly cooed her.

"Shh… Its ok sweetie don't worry about it, its okay," Yami said softly. He could tell Heba was pretty shaken about what she just did. Once the children had been clamed down everyone went back inside. Heba curled up in Yami's lap, while both of the boy sat on either side of Yugi with their heads on his lap. Everyone talked until another knock was herd on the door. Yugi and Heba immediately tensed. Yami moved Heba on to Yugi's lap and got up to answer the door. Standing there was someone he thought was dead.

"Mahaad?" Yami asked. Mahaad smiled and bowed as did the girl next to him.

"It has been a while my pharaoh hasn't it?" Mahaad asked. Yami smiled back at his friend.

"I thought you died during the raid?" Yami said. Mahaad shook his head.

"Do you think a wizard of my ability can be killed so easily?" Mahaad asked raising an eye brow. Yami scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I was sort of dieing myself so I had a hard time really thinking about anything," Yami said. Then Yugi followed by Heba, Atemu, and Yuki appeared at the door.

"Who are you?" Atemu asked couriously. Mahaad laughed and looked at the little boy.

"I am a friend of your fathers," Mahaad said. Heba blinked a few time before her eyes went wide.

"I know you, you came to Master Duke's house one time," Heba said quietly hiding behind her mother. Mahaad looked at the girl for a minute before nodding.

"Oh yes I remember you, you were one of Duke's slaves, but what are you doing here little one?" Mahaad asked. Heba didn't say anything. She just looked up at Yami, then Yugi before looking at the ground.

"I'll tell you later, anyway who is this Mahaad?" Yami asked pointing to the girl next to Mahaad.

"Oh, my names Mana," The girls said smiling, "I'm Master Mahaad's apprentice." Heba smiled at Mana. When Heba was with Duke still Mana had come and played with her behind Master Duke's back. Though just before they left the two girl got caught and Heba was beaten prettily badly for it.

"Well why don't you both come inside?" Yugi asked smiling. Mahaad and Mana both nodded and walked into the house. Everyone sat in the living room and talked while Mana and the kids played on the floor.

Night had begun to fall, and Heba yawned before claiming onto Yami's lap and falling asleep. Both of the boys followed soon after. Yugi chuckled and picked the twins up while Yami grabed Heba and carried them up to their rooms. Once they were asleep in bed Yami and Yugi went back down stairs and talked to Mahaad and Mana.

Heba opened her eyes as a wired noise came to her ears. It almost sounded like someone calling her name, but there wasn't anyone in the room except Atem and Yuki, and both of them were still asleep. Heba quietly stood up and followed the noise downstairs. The nosie was a little louder now and she could hear her name, but it was as if the wind carried it.

"_Heba,"_ The voice called. Heba stood on her tip-toes and opened the front door. She walked outside into the cool night air. The voice was louder now, but still soft. Heba walked out into the yard, but didn't see anything.

"Hello?" Heba called quietly, not wanting anyone in the house to hear her.

"_follow us little Heba," _ Heba looked to her left and saw to pure white wolves standing there. Only one had blackish-blue eye and the other had light green eyes. Heba turned into her wolf and began to walked towards the others, but when she got near, the two wolves disappeared.

/What was dat?/ Heba asked herself. Then she herd foot steps behind her and turned around to find Yami walking towards her.

"Heba what are you doing out here so late sweetie, and why are you in your wolf?" Yami asked looking down at his daughter as she changed back into her human self.

"I daught I herd someone calling me," Heba said, "Den dere were dese two puppies wight here." Heba xplained pointing to where she had seen the two wolves before. Yami sniffed the sir, but couldn't smell anything. Then he looked down at his daughter. Heba was looking around trying to figure out were the two other wolves had run off to so fast. Yami sighed and went to pick up his daughter.

"Come on little one its late, lets go back inside okay?" Heba nodded, but her sight didn't leave the spot where the two wolves had been previously. 'I hope day come back,' Heba thought to herself as she driffed to sleep on her fathers shouders.

**SPOOKY…**

Taylor: I finally got chapter 2 done!!

Kiara: Cool chapter

Yugi: What are you going to do to poor Heba?

Taylor: Read and review and you'll all find out!!


	4. Chapter 3 The Return

Taylor: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the InuYasha names

Taylor: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

**Chapter 3 **

**Return**

The next morning everyone was in the front yard. The kids ran around while the adults sat and talked to each other. Sometime around noon Seto and Jou also came by with their five year old daughter Kiki and two year old Kari. The kids were playing tag when Heba, and Yuki stopped. Both had felt something wired. The two looked towards the woods and Heba smiled as she saw the wolves from yesterday. Yuki trotted up to her and saw the happy expression on his sister face.

"Who are day 'Eba?" Yuki asked looking at the wolves. Heba turned to Yuki.

"'Ou can see dem?" Yuki nodded his head, "Well day call me last night but wan away when daddy came." Heba explained to her older brother.

_/Follow us Heba, Follow us Yuki/ _it was the same windy voice that had lead Heba to the wolves in the first place. Both children were memorized by the voice and could not control their feet as they were lead over to the wolves. When they were close enough Heba and Yuki changed into their wolf forms and continued towards the woods. Heba and Yuki were less than a meter away when suddenly the wolves bolted. Heba and Yuki followed right on their tails.

Yugi had turned his head up and was surprised to find Heba and Yuki in their wolf walking towards the woods. Yugi got up and walked over to the kids about to tell them to change back and stay away from the woods. When Yugi came up behind the children he was shocked to see two almost see through wolfs standing their. Emerald eyes locked with amythiest and the wolves bolted into the woods followed by Heba and Yuki. Yugi quickly changed into his wolf and chased the children through the woods. By the time they stopped they were in the same field were Yugi had almost died twice.

/Mommy why are 'ou 'ere?/ Yuki asked looking at Yugi. Heba was staring at the two wolves who were standing in the middle of the field.

_/It is good that you are all here/ _ The wolf with emerald eyes said, _/We have been waiting a long time Yugi Mouto, I am Lelton, and this is my sister Sahai./_

"Who are you, and why have you tired again to lead my daughter and this time my son away from the house?" Yugi growled standing protectively in front of his children. The female wolf laughed lightly, and both began to change into their human forms. The woman had bluish-black eyes with dark brown hair that went to waist. Her skin was a light tan. She had narrow eyes and sharp features. The male also had narrow, sharp features. His eyes were a emerald green, and his hair was dark brown and went to his neck. It was held in a small ponytail which rested at the base of his neck. His skin was paler than his sisters, but darker than Yugi's.

"_You have no reason to fear us Yugi Mouto, we mean your family no harm," _Sahai said. Yugi looked at both of their outfits. Sahai was wearing a long rose pink roman style dress, and her brother, Lelton was wearing a dark green tunic shirt and brown pants with brown boots.

"You still haven't answered my question, why did you try to lead my son and daughter away from me and the other?" Yugi asked a little kinder this time.

"_First off I am sure you wish to know what we are," _Lelton asked. Yugi nodded his head, _"We are protectors, we make sure that no one creature is wiped out, it is are job to make sure no one take over the world."_

"_But the demons have found a away to make the worlds natural balance fall off hand," _Sahai continued, _"By using a being of light they can open the portal to what is called Oblivion, a void in wear a creature far more frightening than you could imagan resides."_

"_Yes, and if this being is to be realesed from it captivity than the world itself will be no more." _Lelton finished, _"This being will bring about the apocalypse, it is your duty as a protector to make sure this does not happen."_

"Protector?" Yugi asked, "How am I a protector?" Sahai giggled again.

"_Why do you think that Heba, Yuki, and your coats are all pure white based?" _Sahai asked, _"Even if both Heba and Yuki have a little black in their fur most of it is pure white." _Yugi thought about it for a minute and relized she was right. Even Bakura, Ryou and their kids hand a grey and silver tint to their coats.

"But Heba and Yuki are still just children, I will not risk their lives," Lelton and Sahai looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Yugi.

"_Their time as Protectors have not arrived yet, you will have to do this by yourself Yugi Mouto, me and my sister wish you the best of luck," _With that Lelton and Sahai were gone. Yugi blinked a few time until he felt a pull on his shirt. He looked down to see Heba looking up at him.

"Mommy, what were da man and lady talking about?" Heba asked innocently. Yugi just shook his head and picked Heba up. He grabed Yuki's hand and lead the two back home.

Yami was pacing around the living room. It had been an hour sence Yugi ran off after Heba and Yuki. He had wanted to go after them, but he had to stay with Atemu. Yami looked at the sleeping five year old. Then a noise was herd from outside and Yami rushed to the door as Yugi walked into the yard carrying a sleeping Heba and holding a tired looking Yuki's hand. Yami rushed towards them and gentally picked Yuki up. Yuki laid his head on Yami's shoulder and was asleep in a minute. Yami and Yugi carried the two tired children inside and took them up to their room before Yugi went back downstairs and carried Atemu to the room.

"What happened Yugi, where did you Heba and Yuki go?" Yami asked as the two adults laid down on their bed. Yugi began to explain to Yami what Lelton and Sahai had told him in the woods.

"I don't know what that means, but I am worried now for Heba and Yuki, what if the demons find out and try to use the kids against us?" Yugi asked curling up in Yami's chest.

"Don't worry Aibou, we'll protect the kids no matter what ok?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Then Yami grinned at Yugi, "Why don't we take up an activity that I have been dieing to perform?" Yugi blushed, but nodded. This was going to be a long night.

It didn't take long for Yugi to become pregneant again and everyone was happy. Only Heba seemed a little off about it. Yami and Yugi didn't know why, but figured it had something to do with what happened to her when she was with Duke. After a little time to get use to it Heba began to warm to the idea of being a big sister. The nine months came and went. Mahaad and Mana had to leave since Mana was still in training. Yugi and Yami were happy to welcome another little girl into the world, which they named Isabella.

Nine years came and went to fast for the Mouto family. Heba, Yuki, and Atemu were all now fourteen, and Isabella was nine. Yugi and Yami once again became worried as Heba distanced herself from the younger Mouto girl. She wasn't being mean to Isabella or anything, but Heba often locked herself in her room and was out in the woods. One night Heba was laying in her bed looking out the window at the stars.

"I wish I could go to the city and explore, I just want to know what regular humans are like," Heba whispered to herself. Then she sighed, and looked at the bag that was sitting at her feet. Tonight she was going to see Domino city for the first time, and she was exsited. As soon as the nosie from downstairs stopped Heba quickly grabbed her bag and ran downstairs being careful to be quite. Soon she was out in the night air. Heba adjusted her backpack and changed into her wolf before running into the city.

Heba's eyes grew wide as she looked at Domino City. Lights filled the street and there were loud noises. Heba changed into her human form and walked out into the night unknowing that a evil presents watched her from the shadows. Heba continued to explore the city until tiredness began to over take her. She looked around for what her mother refered to as a hotel, but she wasn't able to find one. The sun was beginning to rise and Heba continued to looked around. Then she saw a small looking building that had people staggering out of it. She was about to walk to it when a hand landed on her shoulder. Heba looked up to see and old man that had grey spiky hair and amythiest eyes.

"you don't want to go in their," the old man said.

"Why what is that place, and why are all those people walking funny?" Heba asked. The old man chuckled.

"Its called a bar, anyway I am Soloman, what is your name?" The old man, Soloman, asked.

"Heba," Heba said smiling.

"Well, Heba do you have a place to stay?" Heba shook her head no, "Well then why don't you come stay with me and my son?" Heba smiled again and nodded quickly, "Alright then follow me." Heba and Soloman talked as they walked to Soloman's home. Heba looked wide eyed at the large building. It had a green roof with letters that said "Kame Game Shop".

"Wow, you live in a game shop?" Heba asked. Soloman chuckled again at the young girl next to him.

"Actually me and my son live above it, I'm guessing you like game?" Soloman asked.

"Game is my name," Soloman laughed as he unlocked the door. Soloman quietly lead the way up to a room with blue wall paper. There were Duel monster posters all over the walls.

"This was my grandson's room," Soloman said sadly, "You can stay here for as long as you like ok?" Heba smiled at Soloman and nodded. Soloman then left the room, closing the door behind him. Heba walked over to the bed and sat down. Then she noticed a picture of Soloman and another young boy. Heba gasped as she realized who that boy in the picture was. It was her mother.

**ANDTIMEFLIESBY…**

Taylor: I'm sorry for the time laspes but I need to get Heba older.

Kara: I think you did a wounderful job Hikari.

Yugi: You made Heba run away!!

Taylor:Don't worry about it Yugi.

Yami: Yeah Aibou, anyway review and tell Taylor how shes doing


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting

Taylor: Here is Chapter 4 for Creatures of the night 2

Taylor: Here is Chapter 4 for Creatures of the night 2

Kiara: Hikari did you write this in class?

Taylor: Sweat drops Uh.. anyway enjoy!!

Yugi: Also Taylor doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Full metal alchemist!

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting**

Yugi woke up the next morning and went through the usual morning. He got up and made breakfast for the younger children before Yami woke up and toke the older ones for their first hunt. After the breakfast was done Yugi went upstairs to wake the triplets up. When he entered the room Yugi noticed that Heba's bed was empty except for a sheet of paper. Yugi walked over to the bed and read the note.

Hey mom, Hey dad don't worry

about me. I just went to see what the city was like .

I'll be home in a few days. Tell Atemu, Yuki,

and Isabella that I love and miss them

I love and miss you to.

Heba

Yugi felt tear prick at his eyes as he read the note again. He didn't even hear Yami walk up behind him. Yugi jumped when two arms wrapped around his waist and he looked up to see Yami reading the letter that was in his hand.

"Why..?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Heba's always been the explorer type, of corse a city full of people shes never met before would draw her to it," Yugi said, "But we have to find, we still don't know when or where Duke will attack." Yami nodded and the two ran downstairs. When they got outside they changed into their wolves and followed Heba's scent into the city.

Heba woke up to the sun shining in her face. She sat up and looked around. She was in a strange room. Then she remembered the events from last night and smiled. Heba looked to the picture on the side table draw again. It was her mother standing next to Soloman, and another man and a woman. The woman was beautiful. She had long waist length blonde hair and wide violate eyes. They would have matched her mothers if they were a little more blue. The woman had pale skin and was wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans. Yugi was sitting on her lap, he was made three or four. The man standing on her left was a man Heba remember from somewhere but couldn't think of were. He had Black hair with that went to his shoulders and was held up in a ponytail and the base of the head. His light blue eyes sparkled with laughter and his skin was a dark tan. He was wearing a black tank top and kaki shorts. Then standing to the woman's right was Soloman. Heba looked closely at the picture. She figured that they woman holding Heba's mother, and the man to the woman's right whereYugi's parents. But then how was Soloman related to her mother? Heba shrugged deciding to worry about it later.

Heba walked downstairs a few mintues later wearing a blue tank top and jeans with her tenni-shoes on. Soloman was making breakfast downstairs. Her looked up when he herd Heba enter the kitchen. Heba smiled at him before going to sit at the table.

"What are you up to today Heba?" Soloman asked laying the food for the two of them on the table. Heba shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know yet, probally just look around the city," Heba answered. Soloman nodded and smiled at her.

"Well if you need anything I will be down the game shop okay?" Heba nodded. The two finished their food in silence. Once Heba was done she helped Soloman with the dishes and left. The city was amazing, there were arcades and movie theaters. Heba began to wounder why her parents had never brought her here. Heba didn't think to much of it though. She went into the arcade. The place was HUGE!! They had to have every game imaginable in there! She herd some people cheering over at one of the games. Heba's couriousity got the better of her and she walked over. It was the dancing game, the name of which Heba couldn't remember. Playing on it were two boys. One had long blonde hair held back in a braid and a small pice stuck up over his forehead. His eyes were a golden color that fastinated Heba. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The one playing next to him also had blonde hair only his was cut short, made an inch or so. He had blue eyes and was wearing a blue top with jeans. Finally the song ended and the two had a tie between them. Everyone cheered loudly, before drifting away from the two.

"That was awesome you to," Heba said walking up to the two boys. The one with golden eyes smiled at her.

"Thanks, hey I've never seen you around before, whats your name?" he asked.

"My names Heba," Heba answered.

"Well my name Edward, and this is my brother Al," The one with gold eyes said, "So I'm guessing your new to Domino city?" Heba nodded, "Well then why don't me and Al give you the grand tour." Edward did a low bow making Heba giggle.

"Thanks," Heba said. The three of them went to a movie first. Something called "Underworld". Heba thought it was a little wired he it came to what werewolves looked and acted like. But then she remembered her mother telling her that most humans didn't even believe in things like werewolves and vampires. So Heba just sat back and enjoyed the movie. After the movie was over the three went to go get something to eat at Burger World.

"So Heba have you enjoyed your day so far?" Al asked looking at the girl next to him. Heba nodded happily.

"What should we do next?" Heba asked. Edward thought for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Why don't we could to Kiba land for a while?" Al nodded and Heba just looked at him.

"What's Kiba land?" Heba asked.

"It's an amusment park, you know with rides and things?" Heba just nodded even though she did really get it.

When they got to Kida Land Heba gasped. The place was even bigger than the arcade. They had rides and games and food. By the time they were finished it was already getting dark outside.

"We should probally be getting home," Alphonse said. Edward sighed, but nodded.

"Hey Heba do you want us to walked you home?" Edward asked. Heba smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Soloman at the Kame game shop for a while," Heba said, "I wont be staying in Domino long, I just wanted to come here and see what it was like." Heba explained seeing the confused look on Edwards face. Edward just nodded and she noticed a disappointed looked on his face. They arrived at the game shop a few mintues later.

"Hey how long are you staying in Domino?" Edward asked. Heba thought about it.

"A week at the most, you see my parents don't really know I'm here so they'll worry if I'm gone to long," Heba said, "Hey why don't you guys come over in the morning and we can do something together?" Edward and Alphonse nodded in agreement and headed home. Heba walked inside and found Soloman sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"You were out late Heba," Soloman said, "Oh, a young man came looking for you today, I told him you would be back later tonight, I think he said his name was Yami." Heba paled. Why had her father come looking for her. She told them that she would be back in a few day, why didn't he wait at the house.

"Dads," Heba muttered to herself. She told Soloman about her day and about the two boys she had met. Soloman was very happy that the young girl had made some friends in such a short time. Once Heba was done with her story she said good night to Soloman and went upstairs to bed.

Outside a figure from the shadows watched as the bedroom light upstairs turned off and chuckled. He came out of the shadows his green eyes glazed with lust and want. 'Soon little Heba you shall be mine again!'. With that the figure left leaving the girl one more night of freedom.

**WHATHAVEIDONENOW!!**

Taylor: There we go chapter 4 is all done.

Kiara: You still didn't answer my question hikari.

Taylor: Yeah, anyway Yugi why don't you end this.

Yugi: Right, so don't forget to review!!

Yami: And vote for the pairing you want in 'Hikari no Tenshi kyou Yami no Tenshi'

Taylor: Thanks again!!


	6. Chapter 5 Framed and running away

Taylor: Well here it is people Chapter 5

Kiara: Yeah, poor Taylor's had so many idea's in her head that she can't think straight.

Taylor: I know every little thing gives me an idea for a story!!!

Yugi: Anyway Taylor does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami: I would be scared if she did 

**Chapter 5**

**Framed and Running Away!**

Heba woke up early the next morning streaching like a cat. She looked over at an alarm clock it read that it was already 10:00 am. With an alarmed cry Heba quickly jumped out of bed and began to rummage through her think until she picked out an outfit. She decided to wear a black holter top that showed her stomach and a pair of black leather hip huggers with black leather knee high boots. It wasn't her usual style but it amazed her how much she looked like her mother when she did. Heba ran down stairs and noticed that Soloman was sitting on the couch talking to someone she never wanted to see again.

"Duke what the hell are you doing here!" Heba cried running down the steps. Duke smirked and stood up walking over to the 14 year old.

"Heba is that anyway to speak to your master?" Duke said in a mocking tone, "Maybe I should beat it back into you no?" Heba growled and began to turn into her wolf. Soloman's eyes grew wide at the white and black wolf that now stood where Heba had once been standing. She quickly darted passed Duke so that she was protectively standing in front of Soloman.

please stand back, I don't want you to be hurt/ Heba whispered. Soloman nodded and stood up walking to the far side of the room. Duke chuckled as he to began to shift into his wolf.

/your just like your mother and father, always thinking of human's first, how pathetic/ Heba snarled and lunged at Duke. He jumped out of the way only to turn around and jump towards Heba biting her roughly in the leg. Heba howled and turned her body to scratch at Duke's face. Duke stumbled backwards shaking his head. Then he raised his scared face and growled at Heba.

/Now you know who your messing with Duke, I'm not the little five year old who can't defend herself anymore/ Heba growled dangerously. Duke made to attack again, but before he got the chance Yami and Yugi where standing between him and Heba. Yugi glanced back at Heba in concern seeing the marks on his daughters body. Yami growled at Duke, who growled back at Yami before turning back to Heba.

/Be lucky your parent saved you this time Heba, Don't think I wont be back for you/ With that said Duke took off. Heba made to follow him, but Yami got between them and looked at Heba. At seeing the angry look on her father's face Heba laid her ears back and placed her tail between her legs as she whimpered. At seeing his daughter being so frightened Yami softened his gaze and walked up to his daughter. Yugi also trotted up to his daughter and nuzzled her neck.

/You had us very worried Heba, you shouldn't have come here alone/ Yami said as Heba began to nuzzle her mother back. Remembering Soloman Heba looked over to see the older man had a confused look on his face. Heba chuckled lightly and began to change back into her human form. She walked over to Soloman and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I'm guessing your woundering what this is all about aren't you?" Soloman answered her back chuckling himself and looking at the girl in front of him.

"I think woundering is a bit of an understatement, but yes that is the idea," Soloman said still chuckling. Heba laughed slightly before a question came to her. Heba turned to face her mother.

"Hey mom I was woundering how you knew Mr. Soloman, I mean he has a picture of you in his grandson's bedroom," Yugi chuckled and began to change into his human form. Soloman stared in shock at his grandson, who had not aged a day since he left.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi whispered sheepishly. Soloman raised an eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"So you're a mother my-boy, and might I ask who the father of my great-grandchildren are?" Yugi blushed and Yami chuckled as Yami began to change into his human form.

"My name is Yami sir, it is good to finally meet you," Yami said standing next to his husband. Soloman chuckled at the blush that was still on his grandson's face.

"Some how I'm not surprised you're a mother instead of a father," Soloman said with a chuckled.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi screamed his face now a deep cherry red. Everyone in the room started laughing, ending up with Heba on the floor.

"Now may I ask how many other great-grandchildren I have?"

"Two boy and another girl," Heba chirped, "I'm the youngest of triplet, the oldest being Atemu and the middle being Yuki, and then Isabella is the baby." Heba said counting the kids off on her fingers. Soloman chuckled and looked back at Yami and Yugi.

"And do I get to meet my other grandchildren?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Infact why don't you come back and live with us, I can tell that you must get pretty lonely here," Soloman shook his head.

"No your father has been keeping me a little company though I haven't seen his in a few days now," Yugi paled considerably. Heba just looked at Soloman confused.

"Would that mean he would be my grandpa?" Heba asked. Soloman smiled and nodded.

"No he isn't," Yugi said with a slight growl, "That abusive bastered is in no way shape or form related to me." Soloman looked at his head in understanding. In spite of what Yugi thought Soloman knew full well what had gone between Yugi and his father. He just wished that he had been there to stop it.

"Anyway it is a long walk back to the house so if we want to go me must be heading out now," Yami said, trying to relax his love. Yugi smiled and nodded. So everyone headed out. '

It was sunset by the time the group had finally made there way back to the house. Atem , Yuki, and Isabella, who was the spitting image of Yugi, were all sitting on the porch. They jumped up and ran over to their parents. Yami chuckled as he swept Isabella up and hefted her onto his hip. Yami notice Heba back away towards Soloman. This puzzled him. Was Heba jealous of her sister? Yami pushed to the back of his mind as he herd his sons begin to question their sister.

"So what was the city like?" Atem asked.

"What type of people did you meet?"

"Where there really big buildings?"

"How big was the city?"

Did you meet anyone intresting?" Heba laughed at her brother, and began to tell them what she had seen, and about Edward and Alphonse. Then remembering that she was suppose to meet them today she slapped her forehead.

"Oh no, I hope they don't hate me!" Heba muttered to herself. Soloman looked at his granddaughter.

"You mean the two young boys that came by the shop while you were asleep?" Soloman asked, "They said that they were leaving the country and wouldn't be back for a month, and to say sorry for being able to say bye." Heba sighed in relief and looked at her great-grandfather.

"I wished you had told me that earlier," Heba muttered. Everyone laughed and headed inside.

Over the next week Yami noticed that Heba started to completely ignore Isabella. It worried him, and Natsumi noticed. One day while the others where hunting Natsumi pulled Yami into the kitchen so she could talked to him.

"I guess your woundering why Heba has been ignoring her sister?" Yami nodded, "Don't worry it's something she'll grow out of with either age or with a mate, you see when a female wolf come of age and she is unmated she starts to become very…weary of other females, even among sister, haven't you noticed that Heba's also keeping her distance from Tenshi as well?" Now that Yami thought about it, the two former friend have been keeping their distance. Any time they were left alone together one always ended up with brusies.

"I'm guessing that your and Conria had the same problem when your where younger?" Yami felt like slapping himself. Of course bring up her dead sister that he killed! Natsumi noticed this and chuckled sadly.

"Don't worry about it Yami, and yes me and Conria had the excate problem, but we both grew out of it," Yami nodded in understanding. At least he knew now why his daughter was so defensive against Isabella, "Though Yami you should beware, like with Tenshi and Heba, if your not careful with the girls Heba's instincts might kick in and she could become violante towards Isabella." Yami made a mental note to never leave the two girls alone.

That evening Heba woke up from a nightmare. She was sweating and her mouth was dry. She slowly got out of bed and crept quietly to the door so not to wake her sleeping brother. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. When she got there she gasped. Isabella was on the floor passed out with a small pile of blood around her head. Heba's head went blank and she did the first thing that made it's way into her head. She screamed. Yami, Yugi, and the other having herd her scream came running downstairs. Yugi gasped and started to cry as he ran over to his youngest daughter trying to wake her. Everyone except Yami and Heba ran over to the girl. Yami growled and grabed Heba by her arm and dragged her into the living room. The only thing running through his head was what Natsumi had said about Heba becoming aggressive toward her sister. Not remembering the part about it being instinct.

"Why did you do that?" Yami asked looking at Heba, "She younger and smaller than you why would you attack her Heba?" Yami had started to growl. Heba's eyes went wide. Why was blaming her?

"I-I didn't do it, I-I was c-coming to get something to drink a-and she was just laying there," Heba said shacking. Not thinking about what he was doing he slapped Heba in the face. Heba's eyes went wider as well as Yami's. Heba placed her hand to her face as tears began to come to her eyes.

"Heba I…" Yami tried to step closer, but Heba freaked.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll be good I promise please don't hit me master, please don't hit me," Heba whimpered dropping to the floor and curling up into a ball. Having herd Heba whimpering Yugi walked into the room to find Heba curled up into a ball sobbing.

"Yami whats going on?" Yami turned his head towards Yugi and Heba used that instant to run to the door and outside. She changed into her wolf and ran. Yami tried to follow her, but decided it was for the best that he didn't. Yami walked over to the couch and sat down, buried his face into his hands as tears leaked from his eyes. Yugi moved over to the couch and sat down next to him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders.

"I hit her Aibou," Yami whispered, "I knew it wasn't her fault, I should have know that even if she was lieing about just finding Isabella, and Heba really did attack her that it would have only been on instinct." Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Yami.

"Don't worry about it Yami, if she doesn't come back in the morning then we'll go looking for her ok?" Yami nodded and the two waited in the living room to see if Heba would come home while Anzu took Isabella upstairs to do something about her head.

Heba kept running until she was to tried. She turned into her human form and sat down on the grass. She placed a hand to her cheek and winced at the pain that came from it. Now that Heba had had A chance to calm down, she realized that she had been foolish. Her father was just worried about Isabella. He hadn't ment to hit her. Heba . She stood up and was about to head home when a foot step was herd from behind her. She turned around to see a man standing there. His hair was a choclate brown and his eyes blood red. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black leather pants and boots. The man chuckled at the girl in front of him.

"Why, aren't you pretty?" the man asked, "Almost as pretty as your mother." The man began to walked towards Heba as she back up and ran into a tree. The man stopped about a foot in front of her.

"W-who are you?" Heba asked frightened of the power that was coming off of this man. The man laughed. It was cold a sent shivers of fear down Heba's spine, "W-what do you want with me?" The man stepped closer until his face was just inches from her face.

"My name is Lucifer, the father of your future children," Heba's eye grew wide, and the man chuckled. Then he through the frightened teenager on to the ground, "Let the fun begin."

**SORRYPEOPLE**

Taylor: Just so people know there maybe a rape scene in the next chapter, or I may just mention it.

Kiara: This was a good chapter hikari.

Taylor: I think I did good.

Yugi: Tell Taylor how she did so that she has some motivation,

Yami: Yea I want to know what happens to my daughter!!!!


	7. Chapter 6 Discovered Plans

Taylor: Well here is chapter 6 for creatures of the night

Kiara: What's wrong hikari?

Taylor: Nothing just tried

Yugi: I know how you feel

Yami: Same here

Taylor: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though I wish I did.

**Chapter 6**

**Discovered Plans **

Heba lay on the ground crying. Lucifer had just finished his fun with and had left. Lying next to her was a gray sweat suit. Lucifer had told her that he didn't want the mother of his children dieing. Heba began to cry as she remembered him and the pain he caused both mentally as well as physical. She knew she couldn't stay there though. She had to get home. She needed her parents help. They would know what to do. Heba slowly stood up whincing in pain as she did and began to put on the cloths. Turning into her wolf she began to run home tears pouring down her eyes.

Yugi and Yami sat in the living room hoping Heba would come home soon. It was already three in the morning, and there was no sight of her. Isabella was fine. All it really turned out to be was a little cut and a very large bruise. Though what shock Yami and Yugi was when Isabella had told them it wasn't Heba who attacked her, but a black hair man with green eyes, Duke. What had he been doing here though? And why did he attack Isabella? A knock at the door startled both parents out of their thoughts. Yami got up and was shocked to see Heba there. Bruises covered her body and tear stain trailed down her face.

"Oh Ra what happened?" Yami asked kneeling down and looking up at Heba. The young fourteen year old girl began to cry again as she wrapped her arms tightly around Yami's shoulders. Yami gently rubbed the girls back while leading her into the living room and sitting her next to Yugi. Heba wrapped her arms around her mother's waist as she continued to cry.

"What happened little one?" Yami asked once again after Heba had calmed down. Heba explained to them about what Lucifer had done to her. Yami felt his blood boil in rage at the thought of his daughter being violated in such a way. Yami stood up and walked into the kitchen fearing that his anger might get the better of him. Heba watched her father leave the room and once again began to cry. He hated her now; he was disgusted with her just like Lucifer had said he would be. Yugi listened as his daughter apologized over and over again. Yugi stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Look at me sweetie," Yugi whispered, making his daughter look at him, "Your father isn't mad at you, he's mad at Lucifer for what he did to you." Heba didn't look so sure and Yugi sighed, "Would you like to talk to him." Heba looked down at the ground and fidgeted with her shirt. Yugi toke that as a yes and walked into the kitchen. Yami was pacing back and forth venting his anger. Yugi walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist from behind.

"I can't believe it Aibou, even for a demon that was low, attacking and sexually assaulting a child?" Yami fisted his hands as they began to shake. Yugi sighed and rubbed his husbands back.

"Koi I know your angry, but right now Heba needs, both of us, especially you, right now your daughter is in there crying because she thinks your disgusted with her, and you hate her, I think you need to go in there and let her know you love her still no matter what," Yami relaxed and nodded in agreement. This wasn't what Heba needed right now. Yami turned and walked back into the living room. Heba was curled up with her knees pulled to her chest. Yami went in and sat down pulling her onto his lap. Heba looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist before hiding her face in Yami's shirt.

"I'm sorry for storming off, and for hitting you, I know I shouldn't have, but sometimes my anger gets the best of me and I can't control it," Yami admitted. He felt Heba nuzzle his chest and turn her face so that she was looking outwards. Yami smiled as he saw her eyes beginning to close. Yami chuckled and picked her up bridal style, "Come I think we should get you to bed." Heba tugged on his shirt as he made his way upstairs with Yugi behind him.

"D-daddy, c-could I sleep with you and mom tonight?" Heba asked shyly. Yami smiled and carried her to his and Yugi's room. He laid her gently on the bed before him and Yugi crawled in on either sides and wrapped their arms around their daughter. Heba quickly fell asleep followed by her parents.

Heba woke up early the next morning and smiled at her parents. Heba quietly stood up and looked down at herself. She felt dirty on so many levels. Heba sighed; she should at least take a shower to get the dirt and blood off her. So she walked out into the hallway and grabbed a towel before going into the hallway shower. Heba turned the water on as hot as it would go before stripping and jumping into the shower. Even though the water burned her skin, it felt good. Like the hot water would make her less disgusting. Heba grabbed some soap and a wash cloth and began to wash herself. The feeling didn't go away though. She tired scrubbing hard, but the feeling was still there. Heba began to cry in frustration. Why would the dirty feeling go away?

Yami woke up minutes after Heba had gotten into the shower. He was surprised to hear the shower in the hallway running. Yami sighed; remembering how Yugi acted after Yami had brought him back from his father the second time. He decided to wait a little and if she didn't come out he would go in. 20 minutes passed and she still hadn't left the bathroom yet. Yami sighed and stood up before walking to the bathroom door. Yami put his ear to the door and herd Heba crying. So he opened the door and walked over to the shower. He opened the shower curtain, and ended up being sprayed with some of the water. He was shocked to find how hot the water was! He looked down to find Heba crying on the floor of the tub. Her skin had begun to turn pink with scratches along her arm. Yami shut off the water before grabbing the towel and picking Heba up out of the bathtub. He sat her on the toilet and began to gently dry Heba off. Heba managed to calm down and cursed herself about how foolish she was acting!

"You alright now?" Yami asked as he finished drying her off. Heba nodded and whispered and I'm sorry, "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm being stupid, I can't let what Lucifer did to me haunt me for the rest of my life, I just toke a shower because I felt dirty from all the dirt and blood that was on me, but when I went to take a shower the feeling wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried," Heba sighed again, "See completely foolish." Yami finished drying Heba off and gave her the towel to cover herself in.

"Heba you're not being foolish, that man hurt you, of course you feel bad," Yami said, "Oh, I know you most likely won't want to, but later this morning I want to my Anzu look at you and make sure everything's okay." Heba nodded and walked off to her room. Atemu and Yuki were still asleep, so Heba quickly changed cloths and laid down. She thought about what Lucifer said. Sure something he said would give her a reason why. Then something he said sparked an interest.

_Heba was lying on the ground sobbing. Lucifer had just finished and was sitting next to her waiting to regain his energy. Lucifer chuckled at the sobbing girl next to him. 'How pathetic,' he thought. He began to run his fingers through her hair. Heba cringed away from him causing the demon to laugh again. _

"_Don't worry, this is a good thing, you are going to help me and my brothers and sisters regain what is rightfully ours." Lucifer whispered. _

'Regain what is rightfully theirs' Heba repeated in her head. What did he mean by that? How could raping her help him regain something that belongs to him and his brothers and sisters? What was that something anyways? Heba made a mental note to ask Ryou later since he knows the most about legends and things. Heba continued to stare at the ceiling when another thought came to her.

"_My name is Lucifer, the father of your future children,". _Could that be it? Did it have something to do with her getting pregnant? If that was the case than if she was with child then that child could become the most dangerous thing in the world. But it could also be the most powerful good creature in the world if Lucifer doesn't get his hands on it. Heba smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. She could live with that.

Later that morning Yugi took Heba to Anzu's room. He knew Heba was kind of nervous about being seen down there after what had happened, but it needed to get done. Yugi knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Him and Yami had told Anzu and the others about what had happened earlier, so Anzu was ready when they got there. Yugi told Heba to lay on the bed. Anzu walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey Heba how you feeling this morning?" Anzu asked.

"Alright," Heba whispered. Yugi grabbed his daughters hand and held it tightly. Anzu pulled down her pants and underwear so that she could get a good look at the damage. Once she was done Anzu performed a few other tests and motioned for Yugi to meet outside.

"Well from what I can see there is tearing around the vaginal wall, but nothing life threating, I wont know for another week if Heba is pregneant your not, the best thing would be to keep and eye on her and see if she starts having morning sickness or not," Anzu said. Yugi nodded and looked back towards the room. Why did this have to happen to Heba? Yugi walked into the room and smiled at Heba who was fidgeting nervously with the sheets on the bed. She looked up as Yugi and Anzu entered the room and smiled before standing up and putting her pants back on. Yugi and Heba said good-bye before leaving. Yugi headed into his and Yami's room to tell Yami what Anzu had told him.

"What I want to know though is why?" Yami asked looking at Yugi, "Even demons aren't known for going and rapeing children."

"Maybe we should ask Ryou about it, he usually knows more about this stuff," Yugi suggested. Yami nodded in agreement and went to go find Ryou.

Ryou and Bakura were sitting in the living room. Hikaru and Tenshi had gone out hunting earlier. Yami and Yugi walked up to them and sat on the floor in front of them. Yugi and Yami told the two about what had happened to Heba and asked Ryou if he knew anything about it.

"Well there is one possiblility," Ryou said, " There was a phrophecy made a few millinia back about the demons, went something like, As the year darkens, and demons rise from their sleep, a child shall be born to bring them to their knees

one part black, one part white, this child will help win the fight, with the amulet resting upon its chest the one of power shall fall to rest." Yugi looked confusingly at the others.

"That prophecy makes no since," Yugi said looking at Ryou.

"Actually it does if you think about it," Yami said, "You see Yugi, long ago the world once lived in two seprate realities. The land of the dark, were creatures such as demons or hell hounds lived and the land of the light, where werewolves and vampires lived. Only one person saw this to be a mistake. Lord Thorin of the demons believed that good and evil should not be apart. So he created an amulet. With this amulet he had the power to split the world into many different categories and then meld them into one. This is the world we live in today.

After Thorin died though, know one could use the amulet anymore. So it was locked away deep inside the underworld. The demons think that the only reason Thorin could use it was because his father was a creature of dark and his mother a creature of light. So they must think that by creating another half breed they will be able to unlock the power of Thorins amulet and change it so that only evil excists in this world. Heba's baby is that half breed. If we can get the amulet, bring it here and put it on the baby, before the demon get a hold of it, we can use its power so that the demons can't touch it or the baby at all." Yugi blinked, but nodded anyway, not beening able to imagin a world like that. Yami and the other laughed.

"Don't worry Yugi it was long before Yami or Bakura's time, so know one except the demons know what it was like back then. Again Yugi nodded to keep himself from thinking to deeply into it and gaining a head ache bigger than the one he had. Yami turned back to Ryou and Bakura.

"Would you know where there hiding the amulet?" Yami asked. Ryou nodded.

"Its well within the depths of the underworld, the only people able to survie going that deep are the people know as the protector, they where beings of pure light who were made to stop the demons from reaching their goal," Ryou explained. Yugi's eyes grew wide as he remembered nine years ago.

"Lelton and Sahai," Yugi whispered. Yami looked at him confusingly. Yugi explained what had happened after he chased after Heba and Yuki. Everyone looked at him, causing him to blush deeply, "You don't have to stare at me you know." Yugi muttered. Heba who had been standing behind the corner since Ryou had told the prophecy sunk down to the floor, and sighed quietly. At least now if she was with child she wouldn't have to kill it. She didn't care how the baby had come to her. All she knew was that it was hers and she was going to keep it. Heba smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. She was going to be a mother.

**FINALLY!!!!!!**

Taylor: Well this chapter just decided to be a pain in the neck to me.

Kiara: But hey you got it done.

Yugi: You even got the plot in this time!!

Taylor: HEY!!

Yami: Anyway Review and tell Taylor how she did!!


	8. Chapter 7 Planning

Taylor: Alright here is chapter 7 for CotN 2

Kiara: Taylor does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: Everyone should be scared if she did!

**Chapter 7**

**Planning **

A month past since the incident with Lucifer. Anzu's result became back positive about Heba being pregnant. Atemu and Yuki were both enraged when they herd what their sister had been through, but knew better than to bring it up again. They and Isabella were all excited about having a niece or nephew though. Heba was both scared and excited about becoming a mother. Also since Heba had technically been 'mated' her and Tenshi had been getting along better again. Though both wished it had come in another way. While this was going on the adults planned their trip to the underworld. They knew that they would have to wait until Heba was a little further along, or they would spend the next eight months dealing with demon attacks.

Heba had begun to take to wearing baggy shirts now that she had a small bulge in her stomach. It wasn't really all that noticeable, but her self-conciuse had dropped to almost zero since what Lucifer did to her. Like with Yugi, Anzu requested monthly visits from Heba so that they could check up on the baby. Anzu also warned Yami and Yugi that demon babies usually grow faster that werewolf or human one. So since this was a half-breed she didn't know how long it would actually take. Yugi was taking Heba for her first visit. Though he first had to promise to stay by her side the entire time. The two walked into Anzu's room just as she was pulling out the machine.

"Oh hey guys just wait one moment and I'll get this hooked up," Anzu said. Yugi nodded and moved Heba so that she was laying on the bed. Yugi held her hand tightly as she began to shake. She really did not do well with this kind of thing even before Lucifer raped her. Anzu got the machine set up, but before she turned it on she had Heba strip down so Anzu could look at the scares. Anzu looked up at Yugi and Yugi nodded bring Heba into a side hug. Heba buried her face in Yugi's shoulder as Anzu gently began to probe Heba entrance with her fingers checking some of the cuts to make sure they didn't open by up.

"Well everything looks fine," Anzu said taking off her gloves and putting new ones on, "Now how about we check up on the little on?" Heba gave a small smile and nodded. Anzu spread some cold jell on Heba's stomach before looking it over. Anzu was shocked.

"What is it?" Heba asked. Anzu turned and smiled at her.

"Well for one, I can see your having twins," Anzu said smiling, "Also I can see your having a boy and a girl." Heba had a confused look on her face. She was only a month along, how could Anzu tell gender?

"How do you know Anzu?" Yugi asked, voicing Heba's own thoughts.

"Well, remember I told you demon babies don't take as long as werewolf babies to be born, so Heba's children being half breeds are growing faster as well," Anzu explained, "I would have to say that she would be about two or two and a half months along by now, which means they aren't growing to much faster, but still faster." Yugi nodded in understanding and smiled down at his daughter.

"Well come on lets get you dressed and tell your father the good news, Ra only knows he's probably down there pacing like he was with me," Yugi said rolling his eyes. Heba giggled and began to get dress.

Little did Yugi know he was right on the dot. Yami was down stairs pacing back and forth trying to wait for Heba and Yugi to come downstairs. Ryo had to stop watching Yami for fear of getting sick. Bakura just rolled his eyes before closing them hoping he didn't act like that. Yami looked up as he herd someone walk down the stairs. It was Yugi with Heba close behind him. Yugi had noticed Yami pacing and rolled his eyes. Yami was so predictable.

"How did it go?" Ryou asked. Heba smiled and turned back to Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded his head before Heba turned back to the others.

"Well according to Anzu I'm having twin a boy and a girl," Heba said happily. Yami just blinked before looking at Yugi. Heba and Yugi both laughed at the look on his face.

"Remember how Anzu told us that the babies may grow faster than regular babies?" Yami nodded choosing not to say anything, "Well the babies are where they would be in two or two and a half months." Yami nodded in understanding.

"If that's the case then we might want to start prepareing for our trip to the underworld, since we only have," Yami counted in his head, "Four months before Heba gives birth." Heba paled slightly at that. She remembered when her mom gave birth to Isabella and the sight was not a pretty one. Yugi noticed this and gently rubbed Heba's back. Heba looked up at her mother and smiled. Woman went through this everyday so there shouldn't be a problem. 'Then again most people don't give birth to half werewolf, half demon babies,' Heba thought to herself.

"Well that gives us three months to plan so we should probally get started on it," Bakura said from his spot on the couch. Yami looked over at Yugi who nodded and tapped Heba lightly on the shoulder. Heba looked at him as he motioned for her to follow him. The two walked upstairs and Yugi took Heba into his room since the boys and Soloman were in their room.

"Mom?" Heba asked. Yugi looked at his daughter who was now laying on the bed with her tri-colored hair flared out around her head, "How come the others don't want me to help with their plans?" Yugi blinked at his daughter before smiling kindly at her.

"They just don't want you to get stressed out, if you do it could hurt the babies, and that wouldn't be good would it?" Heba smiled and shook her head. It was amazing how her mother could know what to say to make a situation better.

"Did you always know how to take care of kids?" Heba asked. Yugi chuckled at that one shaking his head.

"Not at all, infact for most of my life I never even knew I was going to be a mother, a father maybe, but never a mother, it was most a trail and error with you and your brothers that way when Isabella was born I already knew what to do." Yugi explained. Heba tilted her head to the side before another question came to her head.

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?" Heba asked looking down at the bed, "'Cause I remember when I was in town that a lot of the mothers were older than I am, there weren't a whole lot of teen mothers." Yugi placed two fingers under Heba's chin and made the younger look at his. Unshed tear formed her large crimson eyes.

"Like I said no one is a perfect mother with their first children, but I'm sure you'll do fine, and also you'll have me and your father there, and Ryou and Malik both of which are also mothers, so don't worry you'll be fine," Heba wrapped her arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi hugged his daughter back when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Heba I have an idea," Yugi said. Heba sat up and looked at her mother confusingly, "Well tomarrow grandpa has to go back to the game shop, I was thinking that me and you could go with him, that way just me and you can spend the day together." Heba smiled brightly at the idea and hugged her mother again.

"That's a great idea mom, do you think we can spend more than one day?" Heba asked. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"I don't think that would be a problem, why don't you go to your room and ask your grandpa and if he says yes you can start packing some close," Heba nodded and jumped off the bed. Yugi laughed at his daughters antics as he got up and walked downstairs. Yami and the others where downstairs still talking about the mission when Yami looked up to see Yugi walking downstairs. Yami noticed that Heba wasn't with him though. When Yami asked where she was Yugi told him about the plan that the two had come up with.

"I think it's a great idea Yugi," Ryou said, "I don't think that there's been a day where just you and Heba have gone out." Yugi looked over at Yami and noticed the unsure look on his face.

"Don't worry Yami if anything happens the house isn't that far from the city it would only take you a matter of minutes to get there." Yami thought about it a little more before smiling and nodding.

"I think Heba could use some time out of the house," Yami said. Just seconds after he said that Heba come bounding down the stairs.

"He said we could," Heba chirped happily. Everyone smiled, it had been along time since Heba had been this happy. Yami smiled and ruffled his daughters hair.

"You just make sure to do what your mother tells you and not get into trouble," Heba nodded happily. Yami chuckled when the young girl ran back upstairs to pack her things. Yami looked at Yugi who was looking up the stairs still.

"She's really happy about spending a few days with you," Yami said. Yugi nodded and turned back to Yami.

"Well this way you can spend time with Isabella and the boys," Yugi said. Yami laughed and walked up to Yugi wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"I know but I'll miss you," Yami said pouting. Yugi chuckled before kissing Yami deeply wrapping his arms around the other neck. After about a minute Yami and Yugi both herd cheering and looked up to find Heba standing on the stairs with Atemu and Yuki behind her. Yugi blushed while Yami just smirked. Yami dipped Yugi low before kissing him deeply. This time a little giggle joined the cheering. When Yami and Yugi looked up Isabella had joined them on the steps. Isabella was the spitting image of Yugi with wide amythiest eyes and tri-colored hair. Yugi blushed deeper and slapped Yami on the arm. Yami laughed bringing Yugi back up. Atemu and Yuki both ran down th stairs. Atemu jumped over the back of the couch while Yuki shoot over the arm. Yuki placed Isabella in his lap so that Heba could sit in between them.

"Bravo bravo great show," Atemu said clapping. Yami and Yugi couldn't help but laugh, "Though I do believe that this is adult content so all babies here must leave."

"I'm not a baby!" Isabella yelled defensively. Yuki looked up at his brother

"Now Atemu I don't remember you mentioning names, someone must be guilty?" Atemu nodded in agreement.

"I believe your right Yuki," Atemu Heba rolled her eyes and slapped Atemu in the arm, "Ow what was that for?"

"Stop picking on Isabella," Heba said. Then she smirked and lend over to Atemu and whispered something in his ears. Yami and Yugi both noticed Atemu paled.

"No no I'll do anything just not that," Atemu cried playfully. Yugi looked at Heba but she just smiled innocently. Atemu mumbled something about evil girls. Yugi had to roll his eyes at his children's antics. Then he looked up at Heba.

"Heba did you finish getting all the close you'll need?" Heba smiled and nodded, "Alright well why don't we all go outside since its such a nice day?" Isabella smiled before hopping off Yuki's lap and grabbing Yami's hand leading him outside. Heba looked at her brothers who just shrugged their shoulders and stood up. Heba stood up and followed everyone outside. Bakura, Ryou, Tenshi, Hikaru and Kano, Malik and Marik's son were all outside, so Isabella and Hikaru ran around while Heba, and the other teens sat in the grass and talked. When the sun had begun to set. Heba, Isabella, Kano and Tenshi went inside while the others went to hunt. The two children played on the floor while Tenshi and Heba talked. Tenshi looked just like Ryou except that she had more silver in her hair.

"So Heba I herd you and Yugi are going into town tomarrow," Tenshi said, "I wish I could go, but my dad would never let me get that close to Humans, he says that he doesn't trust them, I don't know why though." Heba nodded.

"Yeah theres actually quite a bit that I don't know about my parents either, I know that my mom use to be a human, but that's it." Tenshi nodded, "But when I was in the city everyone seemed really nice except those who were drunk." Tenshi had a confused look on her face, "Someone who is drunk is someone who drank to much beer." Heba explained. Tenshi nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I wish that my dad would trust me more, I mean its almost time for me to find a mate and I'm just not feeling anything except friendship for anyone here, so I was hoping I could go into town to look for a mate, but knowing my father that will never happen," Tenshi noticed the blush on Heba's face, "What?"

"Well I think that I already know who I want to be my mate," Heba whispered softly, "There was this boy I met in town, he was really nice, his name was Edward Elric, I just really hope that he's not mad at me for leaving before I said good bye." Tenshi smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Don't worry, didn't your grandpa say he left town for a month anyway," Heba nodded, "So I'm sure he'll understand, maybe while you and Yugi are in town you'll see him again and you can ask him to be your mate." Heba looked sadly at the floor.

"I wish I could, but Lucifer is my mate now, theres no way I could have another mate as well," Heba whispered. Tenshi smiled sadly at her friend before remembering something her mom told her.

"Wait, there is a way you and Edward can still be mates," Heba looked up confused, "I remember asking my mom and he told me that if a mate dies for some reason then the mate left can go and look for another mate." Tenshi noticed Heba's face brighten up.

"Great so I just have to kill Lucifer then I can be with Edward!" Tenshi shook her head gently. Heba looked confused.

"You can't kill your mate Heba, he would have to either die by someone else's hands or die naturally," Heba looked still smiled though.

"Then I really don't have to worry then, theres no way my father would let him live after what he did to me," Heba said sadly looking at the couch. Tenshi gently rubbed Heba's back.

"Trust me if anyone can kill Lucifer its Yami," Tenshi said, "Now come on lets go see what Isabella and Kano are up to." Heba nodded and followed Tenshi into the kitchen where Isabella and Kano were playing, thinking of a certain blonde haired boy.

**FINALLY!!!!!!**

Taylor: Ok this has to be the most stubborn chapter ever!!!

Kiara: Well you got it done and that's what matters.

Yugi: Yeah you did a good jod.

Taylor: I hope so!

Yami: Remember to review!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8 Saying Goodbye

Taylor: I am sorry to say my dear fans that this is the last chapter with Ed and Al in it!

Kiara: Taylor is planning on doing a sister fic that takes place after this one.

Yugi: You'll have to wait to find more details.

Yami: If you stay with her until the end there will be a sneak peak at the fic though.

Taylor: Anyway I do not own Yugioh or FMA

**Chapter 8**

**The beginning **

Heba, Yugi, and Soloman woke up early the next morning since they had to walk back to the game shop. When they got there Heba ran up to the room that she had used while she was there last time. Nothing had changed since then except that the sheets on the bed had been made up. Heba smiled and reminded herself to thank Grandpa later. Then a thought came to her and she slowly walked downstairs. Yugi and Grandpa were sitting on the couch talking. Heba walked downstairs and walked over to the adults.

"Uh…Grandpa?" Heba asked. Soloman looked up and smiled at his great-granddaughter.

"Yes what is it my girl?" Soloman asked. Yugi turned and noticed the shy look on his daughters face.

"Well I remember you saying that your son lived here with you but I haven't seen him," Heba stated. She noticed her mothers face pale and hoped that he wouldn't start screaming at her.

"To tell you the truth it has been a while since I've seen him myself, he ran off a few days ago and I haven't seen him since, though I'm not worried to much by it," Heba nodded and smiled before heading back upstairs. They still had awhile before the mall opened, so Heba decided to take a quick nap. She laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

Soloman had made breakfast and Yugi walked upstairs to get his daughter. He walked into his old room and smiled when he saw Heba laying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He brushed some golden blonde bangs from her face before looking at her stomach. The bulge was clear through Heba shirt and it brought back memories of when he had given birth to the triplets. Yugi placed a hand on his own stomach, he missed having little ones around, though he knew Yami and him weren't having anymore. At least not until Isabella was grown and out of the house. Yugi sighed. Spending an enternity with a extremely horny Yami was not going to turn out to well. At least Yami toke no for an answer though, unlike Marik. Yugi smiled and looked back at his daughter. His life had changed so much since he met Yami and the others. Yugi placed a hand on Heba's shoulder and gently shook her awake. Heba groaned and turned over.

"Leave me alone," Heba mumbled slowly drifting back to sleep. Yugi sighed and shook her again, a little more roughly this time. Heba just groaned and tried to swat Yugi's hand away. Yugi huffed.

"Young lady get up now, your grandfather has breakfast ready," Heba sighed knowing her mother wasn't going to leave her alone and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Heba asked sleepily. Yugi looked over at the alarm clock.

"Almost ten, so get up and get dressed and me and you can head out," Heba blinked and smiled at her mother before standing up and doing what she was told. She put on a large shirt that made her bulge look smaller than it really was and some blue jeans. Yugi walked out of the room and downstairs while she got dressed. Heba joined them downstairs after a few minutes and they all began to eat. After they finished Yugi and Heba said good bye to Soloman and headed out.

The two went to the mall first and went into a maternity store. Heba wasn't so comfortable with it. So they didn't stay long before heading out. Heba then dragged Yugi over to a music store. Yugi decided to let Heba drag him. Heba found a few CDs she like and Yugi bought them for her, much to her pleasure. Once they visited a few more store, before leaving the mall to get lunch. Heba practically begged her mother to take her to Burger World again. Having explained to Yugi that she had gone there last time and loved it. This caused Yugi to laugh, but agree. When the two entered the restraunt Heba instantly noticed two people sitting at a table over near the window.

"Ed, Al!" Heba called excitedly. The two boys looked over and smiled at Heba. Heba grabbed Yugi's handed and dragged him over to the table.

"Hey Heba long time no see, whos that with you?" Al asked looking at Yugi.

"This is my mom," Heba said without thinking. Yugi was surprised when neither of the boys even blinked.

"It's good to finally meet you," Edward said smiling. Yugi decided just to play it safe and instead of asking just smiled.

"It's good to meet you to, Heba's told me a lot about you," Yugi said. Both Moutos sat down and Heba sprung up conversation with the two boys and Yugi watched with a smile on his face.

"So Heba how long are you staying this time?" Edward asked. Heba looked at her mom.

"Only a few days who knows what trouble your father would get into if he's left alone with Isabella and the twins for two long," Yugi said with a sigh. Heba chuckled, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey made next time I can bring dad for you two to meet," Heba said excitingly. Al and Edward both looked at each other nervously before turning back to Heba.

"Well, you see Edward is going to start going to a school back in Germany sometime next week and I'm going to stay with some of are friends until the summer, so we have to leave Japan tomorrow," Heba blinked before smiling sadly at the table.

"Oh," was all Heba said. Yugi looked at his daughter and smiled. He lend over and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you spend the day with them then me and you can complete our day tomorrow okay?" Heba looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Really, but wait what about you?" Heba asked worriedly. Yugi smiled back at her.

"I'll probably finish catching up with Grandpa, since the boys spent most of the time with him when he was at the house," Heba smiled and hugged her mother saying 'Thank you' over and over again. Yugi just chuckled and patted his daughters head, "You just have fun and don't be out to late okay?" Heba nodded happily, and Yugi chuckled.

After the finished eating Yugi headed back to the game shop while Edward, Al, and Heba headed over to the arcade. This time Heba played against Edward and easily won. When Edward asked how she beat him she just said it was in her blood, causing both boys to laugh. After they spent a few hours at the arcade Al had to go back to their house to finish packing so Heba and Edward headed to the park. They sat in the grass and watched the sun set. Though Edward was looking more at Heba than the sunset.

"Hey Heba?" Edward asked Heba turned her head and was shocked when a pair of lips covered hers. At first Heba was shock, then she slowly began to kiss him back. After a minute the two teens pulled apart and looked at each other before they turned cherry red, "Well…uh I…uh." Heba chuckled at Edwards shyness.

"I like you to," Heba whispered. She lend in again and gently kissed him on the lips. Edward ran his tongue over Heba's lips causing the younger to gasp. Edward took that chance to enter Heba's mouth. Heba moaned and pushed against Edward a little. After about a minute they pulled away to laughter. They turned to find Al standing there laughing that the two bright red faces.

"Sorry to interrupted you to love birds, but Ed needs to get home and finish packing. Edward gave a little glare before turning to Heba.

"I wish I didn't have to go to Germany," Edward said sadly. Heba smiled and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Don't worry, will you be here during the summer?" Edward gave a light nodded, "Then on the first day you come back meet me at the acarde, near the DDR game okay?" Edward smiled and nodded. The two teens kissed one more time before Edward stood up and left, waving by to Heba. Once the two were out of sight Heba turned back to the sunset and sighed, a single tear running down her face, "I'll miss you Edward."

It was dark when Heba started heading home. She had a feeling that her mother was going to kill her for being out so late. She was passing an alley way when she herd a wired sound coming from inside. She walked down a gasped. Duke was standing there with what looked like a young girl. The girl looked to be twelve with shoulder length brown hair and honey brown eyes. Heba recognized the girl to be Seto and Jonochi's daughter Kari. Heba growled when she saw what Duke was trying to do. He was trying to bite her. Heba turned into her wolf and got between the young vampire and Duke.

/Leave her alone Duke!/ Heba growled. Duke chuckled.

/Oh and what are you going to do about it exactly?/ Duke asked /Last time I check you were preganeat, you wouldn't want to hurt your child would you?/ Heba growled. Then she herd two things drop behind her.

"You will pay for what you tried to do to my daughter," Heba turned around to see Seto standing in front of Jonochi who was helping Kari off the ground. Duke growled and tried to get away, but Seto easily got in front of him, and when he tried to turn around Heba was standing there baring her teeth at him. Duke chuckled and lounged at Heba, but the fourteen year old was easily able to throw the wolf off her. Seto then lunged at Duke and bit him roughly in the neck. Duke screamed as his body began to bubble and burst. It wasn't long until his entire body burst into flames. Heba watched as the body of the man that hurt her turned to dust and flew away in the wind. She turned into her human form and looked at Seto and Jonochi.

"Hey guys long time no see," Heba said smiling. Kari smiled and ran up to hug Heba. Heba stopped her then gently hugged her. When Heba pulled back she saw the confused look on Kari's face, "You have to watch out for my stomach, you might hurt the twin if you squeeze to hard." Heba said. Kari just blinked while Jonochi and Seto looked at each other. They had recived a letter from Yami to the king about what the demons may be up to.

"Well what are ya doin' out here so late Heba?" Jonochi asked.

"I'm actually heading back to the Kame game shop now," Heba said.

"Then we'll walk you the rest of the way home, is your father there?" Seto asked. Heba shook her head.

"No, but mom is," Heba said. Seto nodded and Heba lead the family back to the game shop. Then she noticed something, "Hey where's Kiki?" Jonochi sighed.

"Who knows probably off feeding somewhere," Jonochi said. It took them less than a minute to get to the game shop. When Heba opened the door Yugi popped his head out of the kitchen and a surprised look spread across Yugi's face when he saw Jonochi and Seto.

"Hey guys long time no see," Yugi said. Jonochi smiled as he hugged his old friend.

"Yeah sorry for not coming to visit, but there have been some problems with demons in the vampiric city," Seto said, "They are apartently looking for something, or someone." Yugi looked at Heba then back at Seto.

"But they know where she is, why do they need to look for her?" Yugi asked. Seto sighed.

"There have been uprisings on the demonic side as well, apparently the demons don't like what the elite seven are attemping to do either, so far Satan, Nacteria, and Lucifer have all been killed and the rest have gone into hiding," Heba's eyes grew wide at the mention of Lucifer's death, but who killed him?

"Yeah apparently the leaders didn't like what they were trying either and set out there best worriers to kill them, though there's also a price on Heba's head, and since demons are to stupid to ask questions before killing someone they killed Lucifer before he could tell them who him impregnated," Jonochi finished. Yugi's eyes grew wide. There time had just been cut even shorter.

"Heba go upstairs and get your things together, were heading back to the house," Yugi said, but Heba was frozen on the spot. The only thing she caught was that people were going to try and kill her. Yugi noticed that his daughter didn't move and looked over to see the teenager praticaly shaking. Yugi walked over to her and embraced her tightly, watching for her stomach.

"I'm scared," Heba whimpered, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Yugi gently rubbed her back for a few mintues before bring the girl's face to look at him.

"Me and your father aren't going to let anything happen to you ok?" Heba just nodded, "Okay go upstairs and get your thing together." Heba nodded again before heading upstairs with Kari behind her. Yugi turned back to Seto and Jonochi.

"Yugi, me and Jonochi are going to escort you and Heba home, it'll be easier to fight off any demons that attack if we're in a large group," Yugi nodded and walked into the kitchen were Yugi's grandpa was and quickly told him what was going on.

"You and Heba just stay save okay Yugi?" Soloman said. Yugi smiled and nodded before heading out into the living room. Heba was already there with her backpack on her back.

"Alright lets go," Yugi said. Everyone nodded and Heba and Yugi turned into their wolf form before running out of the house into the night.

**SOITHASBEGUN**

Taylor: Not origanlly how I planned this chapter but I like it!

Yugi: Do I want to know what you have in store?

Kiara: Most likely not, but I'm sure the readers do

Taylor: Yeah, so please review and tell me if it is good or bad Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9 Into the Underworld

Taylor: Alright so here is another chapter to Creatures of the night 2

Kiara: Unlike the last chapter made it seem Taylor still has quite a few chapter left

Yami: I just wished she would type faster!

Yugi: Yami be nice!

Taylor: Yami don't make me kill you off in my story!

Yami: *pales*

Taylor: That right don't mess with the author!

Kiara: Anyway….Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 **

**Into the Underworld**

Yugi, Heba, and the vampires ran as fast as they could through the dark woods. Heba could hear the foot steps of someone behind them. Someone was chasing them. Kept her ears on forgien sound, listening for any change direction. The the foot steps stopped altogether. Had who ever it was given up? Suddenly there was a screech and Heba and Yugi had just enough time to dodge the creature's attack. The creature had the body of a nude female from the waist up. Her messy blood red hair was waist length covered her parts. Her small blood red eyes watch Yugi and Heba closely watching for any attemped at escape. From the waist down her brownish-red feathers and foot similar to that of an eagles. The same colored feathers created wing which where attached to her entire arms.

"It's a furry, a low level demon, but still dangerous," Seto said, "You all go ahead, I'll take care of her." Yugi nodded and gently nugged Heba to get her moving again. They continued to run, but Heba was tiring, and quickly. Heba stopped for minute to catch her breath, but Yugi, Jonochi, and Kari, didn't noticed and kept running. Before Heba could move to catch up a hellhound appeared and lounged at her.

/Crap/ Heba said jumping to the side as the hellhound lunged again. She wasn't strong enough to fight a hellhound with two children inside her, /Mom, can you hear me?/ Heba continued to dodge attacks as she waited for her mother's answer.

/Heba were are you?/ Before Heba could answer the hell hound bit down on her leg. Heba howled loudly in pain and began to attempted to throw the larger animal off. Suddenly she was free of the hellhounds mouth. She looked up to see Jonochi fighting the larger beast. Heba tried to run away, but couldn't because of her leg. Yugi ran over to his daughter and nuzzled her gently, /Heba turn back into human form./ Heba nodded and did as she was told. She claimed onto her mothers back and Yugi took off. Heba herd footsteps next to them and turned to see Kari running next to them.

It didn't take them long to reached the house. Yami and the others, who were sitting in the living room, jumped up when they herd the door slam open, and where shocked to find Heba, Yugi, and Kari standing there. Yami went over to help Yugi and Heba up, Yugi now in his human form. Yami noticed the wound on Heba's leg and asked what happened helping the teenager into the living room. Yami was shocked when Yugi told him what was going on.

"The entire demonic world has gone into chaos, everyone wants the power that the demonic lords promised them," Yugi asked. He was sitting next to Heba on the couch while Anzu wrapped her injury.

"I guess we need to head into the underworld now," Yami muttered.

"Not without our help you wont," Yami and the others turned to find Mahaad and Mana standing there.

"How did you two know what was going on?" Yugi asked in surprised. Mana smiled sheepishly.

"Being a half demon I can hear thing in the underworld that most people who go down to trade don't, I herd the announcement and told master Mahaad," Mana explained.

"Yes and I instantly knew this had something to do with you my Pharaoh," Yami blushed in embarassment.

"Mana do you know anything about Thorin's stone?" Ryou asked. Mana nodded her head.

"Yeah, I even know where they keep it," Mana said happily, "I can lead you there if you want."

"That what I was just about to suggest," Ryou said.

"Well if you want to get to it you will want to leave now, before they put to many guards around the entrance," Everyone nodded and Yugi and Yami walkde over to where Heba was sitting on the couch with Atemu and Yuki.

"Atemu, Yuki I want you to protect your sisters while we're doing this," Yami said. Both nodded and Yami and Yugi hugged their kids before going back to the group. Bakura, Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Mana where they only ones going. Yami had tried to convince Yugi to stay, but Yugi argued that he was the only one able to get the stone. So Yami just sighed and let him come. Everyone said good-bye to their children and turned into their wolf forms before running out of their house. As Heba watched her parents she couldn't help the feelinf that something big was going to happen. She decided to brush it off and walked back inside the house.

It was less than an hours run to where the portal connecting the upperworld with the underworld. It was a huge black vortex that looked similar to someone having torn a hole in a painting. Mana was the first to enter the vortex followed by the rest. When they crossed through they were in the middle of what seemed to be a market place. Only it was completely empty. The stalls had been left there, and where covered with rotting food and even a few dead slaves. There was blood covering the streets and down some of the allies, dead bodies could be seen rotting away. the smell almost caused everyone to gag.

/What the hell happened here?/ Bakura asked/ It looks like a war zone./

"It is," Mahaad said, "The entire underworld has been like this since they found out what Lucifer had done." Everyone looked around in shock. One person caused the entire underworld to become a big war zone. On one side were those who supported the elite seven, and on the other side were those who were allied with the higher ups. Yugi then sensed a power build up. Like all of the magic in the underworld was being absorded into that one place. He figured that it was where the next vortex was that lead to the crystal. The problem was though the it was right smack dab in the middle of the Demonic palace.

/Mana, the portal, its in the palace right?/ Yugi asked. Mana nodded and Yugi groaned /I knew this wasn't going to be easy./ With that said everyone headed torwards the palace. It wasn't far from the market place. Only a mile or two away. Everyone was suprised when there weren't any guards at the front palace, but blood stains could be seen on the walls though.

"Someone must be after the samething we are," Mahaad said, "Thats means we must hurry, who knows what could happen if the crystal was to fall into the wrong hands. everyone ran through the opened gates and went straight for the center of the palace.

At the center of the palace was the throne room, and when they got their they had to stop themselves from vomiting. The bodies of the Higher ups laid everywhere, all of them dead. Some looked as though they had had their hearts ripped forcefully out of the chest. While evers where nothing more than burnt corpses. What shocked everyone though was the man standing on top of the throne near the vortex. It was Yugi's father, and he was laughing at the sight of all of the corpses he had killed. Yami, Bakura, and Marik growled. To laugh at killing someone was disgusting. When Yugi's father stopped laughing he noticed the wolves, Mana, and Mahaad.

"Well, well, well, is this all the upperworld sent to stop me, a pack of dogs, and two sorry excuses for wizards, how pathetic," Yami growled again. Yugi's father's voice was hollow and had a slight eco to it. He was being posseced.

/Lucifer, I see the higher up failed to kill you after all, what are you doing here though?/ Yami asked growling. Lucifer laughed again.

"Well having raped poor little Heba would have been for nothing if I don't have Thorin's crystal when my son is born," Lucifer said, "Now if you don't mind I am very busy, so I shall give you somethings to play with." With a sweep of Lucifer's arms ten or twelve hell hounds appeared, all growing at the group. Yami watched as Lucifer walked through the portal and then looked at Yugi.

/Yugi, follow Lucifer, we'll handel these dogs/ Yugi nodded and turned towards the vortex. Yami watched as he ran through, and silently prayed that his love would be alright, before turning back to the problem at hand.

**ANDSOTHEBEGINNINGOFTHEENDISUPONUS**

Taylor: Sorry its taking so loong to update, not only do I have exams this week, but I also start four new classes on friday

Kiara: So it might be awhile before she updates again.

Yugi: What do you have up your sleeves?

Taylor: *looks innocent* I don't know what your talking about Yugi

Yami: Sure you don't anyway Taylor always appriceates reviews

Taylor: Yes I do!!!


	11. Chapter 10 A New Foe Emerges

Taylor: Alright I just want everyone to know that if you want any information on updates, I will be posting them on my livejournel, as well as any upcoming story ideas.

Kiara: You can all get to Taylor live journel by clicking on the homepage on her account.

Yugi: So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check Taylor's livejournel!!

**Chapter 10**

**A new Foe Emerges**

Darkness surrounded Yugi as he ran down the tunnel. The only thing breaking it was a light that seemed to shine from Yugi's fur and a small pinpoint of light at the end on the tunnel. The light looked to be miles away though, so Yugi was suprised when he suddenly found himself in a very large chamber with torches lining the walls. The room was shaped like a large circle and it was bare except for a statue sitting alone in the middle of the room. It was a man sitting on a throne with a blood red pendent around his neck. Yugi figured that, that was Thorin's amulet. He was about to go get it when a dark laugh filled the room.

"Welcome little Yugi, to Thorin;s Chamber," Yugi growled when he saw Lucifer standing next to the staute, "Also I would like you to meet the man himself." Yugi looked at the man on the throne. That was Thorin, Lucifer laughed at the confused look on Yugi's face, "You see little Yugi, theres more to the story than what you've been told, when Thorin combine the worldsm he tried to take out as much of the evil as possible, but in the end he just ended up getting himself killed, the nieave fool." Lucifer grabbed the stone and ripped it off the staute's neck, "Now I shall awaken the darkest evil!" The chamber began to shake and Yugi had to stop himself from falling. The staute collapsed into the ground creating a large hole in the ground. Out of that whole, came the largest dog Yugi had ever seen. The beast was as tall as a three story building, with large over grown fangs. Siliva dripped from it's month burning whole in the ground, but these where not what scared Yugi the most. It was that this creautre had three heads. All looking at him with beaty red eyes.

/What is that thing?/ Yugi exclaimed backing away from he beast.

Yami and the others continued to fight off the hell hounds. Though it seemed that Lucifer had placed a spell on them, so that whenever one was killed two more arrived in its place. Still they kept fighting, trying to by Yugi some time. Suddenly though all of the hell hounds stopped moving. They turned their faces up towards the roof and began to howl in delight. The sound alone was enough to send shivers up everyone's spine. It was as though they were celebrating something. Finally the howling ended and the hounds once again turned towards Yami and the others. All Yami could do was pray that Yugi was still alive, and that they would win this.

Lucifer laughed at the shocked look on Yugi's face.

"This is Ceberus, the physical entity of evil, and the mother of the hell hound race," Ceberus continued to look at Yugi before turning to look at Lucifer. As it began to advance Lucifer's smile faded and he began backing away, "No don't attack me you stupid mutt, attack him." That seemed to make Ceberus angier and she bit the entire top half of the pocessed body off. Yugi took that chance to go and grab the amulet which had fallen to the floor after Lucifer's second death. As Yugi was about to run, an angered roar ripped through the air. He turned around long enough to see Ceberus charging towards him and he once again entered the darkness.

Heba looked out the window of her bedroom with worried, wide crimson eyes. Her tri-colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail, so that just the blonde bangs where hanging in her face. She had on a very lose powder blue top with a pair of lose shorts. Her stomach was now very noticable, and it often caused her to be teased by her two older brothers. It had been just over two months since the group had left for the underworld, and she was worried about what could be taking them so long. Ryou though assured her that the only reason they were taking so long was because time moves so much slower in the underworld than it did above ground. Anzu told her that she was do any day now and she had really wanted her parents to be home with her when she did give birth, but she knew that what they where doing was more important. Heba was startled from her thought when a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. At first she ignored it thinking it was one of the babies kicking. A minute later though she felt something pop and a warm liquid dripped down her leg along with more pain in her stomach.

"ANZU!"

Yami and the others noticed that the hell hounds where now fighting back harder than they did before. It was as though they now had a reason to fight. Their attacks seemed more thought out and came quicker. Everyone was becoming tired quickly. Yami turned just in time to see Yugi run out of the portal with Thorin's amulet hanging from his mouth. Yami was going to say something, but Yugi didn't stop running. Yami turned back to he portal to see Ceberus come out of the portal. All of the hell hounds imeadeatly ran over to the larger dog.

/Everyone run!/ Everyone turn to see Ceberus, before turning and running for the portal back to the upper world. In less than a minute everyone was outside the underworld and they looked back towards the portal to see if Ceberus had followed them. For some reason it hadn't. Once they were sure it was safe Yami ran over to Yugi and began to nuzzle his neck. Yug nuzzled Yami back to let his mate know he was okay.

/Yugi what the hell was that thing?/ Bakura asked. Yugi explained to them what Lucifer had told him, as well as what had happened in the chamber.

"Lucifer was right, but trying to take down Cerberus is going to be hard," Mahaad said, "The good thing though is that Ceberus can't leave the underworld since there is to much light and good up here." Everyone let out a sigh. At least they where safe for now.

"Come on, I don't know about you people, but I want to go back to my mate and my kid," Marik said. They others nodded and everyone headed back towards the house exausted from their trip.

Anzu herd Heba scream a long with everyone else in the house. Everyone ran to Heba's room and Anzu noticed the soiled sheets on the bed. She motioned for Tenshi to help her while Ryo and Malik took the twins, Isabella, Kano, and Kayla downstairs. Anzu and Tenshi carried Heba to Anzu's room and laied her down on the bed. While Anzu got the things she needed together, Tenshi sat with Heba to keep the older girl calm. When Anzu got back she slipped Heba's shorts off and looked at her entrance. Since Heba wasn't completely dialated yet, the teenager couldn't start pushing yet.

"Alright Heba, I'm going to need to relax, we can't start pushing yet until your completely dialated okay?" Heba nodded and took a deep breath as another wave of pain washed over her. Even though she was in pain Heba was excited about finally getting to hold her babies. She had know idea how women could wait nine whole months for this.

Downstairs Ryo and Malik where talking on the couch, while Kano and Isabella played on the floor. Atemu, Yuki, Kayla, and Hikaru had all decided to go outside and talk, so to help calm Atemu and Yuki's worry. They where all sitting on the pourch talking when they herd someone walking towards the house. Everyone was up and in the defence postion, but then they saw their parents walk into the clearing, they all relaxed and ran up to their parents. Ryo, Malik, Kano, and Isabella all walked out of the house and Isabella ran straight for Yami. Yami swept the little girl up and hugged her tightly before sitting her back down in front of Yugi, who instantly hugged her as well. Yami looked around to notice that neither Heba nor Tenshi were out there. Yami looked towards Ryo.

"Heba went into labor a few moments age, Tenshi and Anzu are upstairs with her now," Yami nodded and ran inside and up the stairs taking two at a time. He finally made it to Anzu's room and opened the door to find Heba laying ong the bed. Heba had a fine layer of sweat over her body, and Yami could tell she was in pain. Yami walked over to her, and told Tenshi she could go downstairs to see her father. Tenshi nodded and ran from the room. Yami sat down at Heba's side and took his daughter's hand in his own. Heba looked up at him and smiled painfully.

"D-Daddy, i-it hurts," Yami ran his fingers through Heba's hair and gently cooed the younger. A minute later Yugi joined them and sat on Heba's other side and kissed her forehead.

"You ready for this sweetie?' Yugi asked. Heba smiled and nodded and both of her parents smiled back. Heba held back a scream as another contraction ripped through her. Anzu came back into the room and took another look at Heba.

"Well, she completely dialated now, so how about we get these babies born?" Everyone chuckled when Heba quickly nodded her head, "Okay, now when I say push, push until ten okay?" Heba nodded again, "Okay 1, 2, 3 push." Heba leand over with all her might and she felt something deep in her move. Heba felt as though she was being ripped open from the inside. She kept pushing until anzu said ten then laid back and took a deep breath. Yugi grabbed a dry wash cloth and wipped some of the sweat off of Heba's forehead. Anzu counted to three again and Heba once again leand forwards pushing with all of her might. This continued for what seemed like hours to Heba, before she finally got to hear the first cries of her baby. She looked up enough to see Anzu holding a little boy in her hands, before anzu handed the babies to Yugi to go get cleaned off. Heba felt another contraction, but for some reason this one caused not only pain in her lower regions, but also in her chest. she decided to ignore it for now and focus on getting her daughter born.

Another hour passed and finally Heba herd her little baby girl crying. Heba smiled, but didn't have enough strength to sit up to look at her. She felt Yami kiss her forehead gently, before he to was gone. Heba figured that he went to go get the girl cleaned off. Before she could think of much else her vision became clouded and her breath became raspy and shallow. Then everything went black.

Yami and Yugi finished cleaning the grandchildren off and looked at them closly. The boy was the spitting image of Yami. He even had the tanned skin. The girl had little blonde curls and blueish-red eyes. Making them look only slightly purplish. Suddenly they herd Anzu swear loudly and they ran back into the room to find Anzu kneeling over Heba performing CPR.

"Come...on...breath!"

**AMICRAZY?YESIAM!!!!**

Yugi: Your going to leave it at that!!!!

Taylor: For now, don't worry I this will be the first thing I update after I update New World.

Yami: Good I want to Know what happens

Kiara: To make Taylor write quicker, make sure to review!!!

Taylor: And don't forget to check out my Livejournel!!!


	12. Chapter 11 Edward and Alice

Taylor: Sorry for taking so long everyone I've been really busy latly!!!

Kiara: They know hikari, your always busy

Taylor: Its not my fault, my mom began home schooling me in French!!!

Yugi: Can you just get on with the story

Taylor: Oh sorry, well enjoy!!

Kiara: Also Taylor wanted people to know that this does have Twilight names in it, but it is not the characters, she just likes the names

**Chapter 11**

**Edward and Alice**

Yami had to stop Yugi from running over to Heba as Anzu continued to try and revive their daughter. Heba's face was beginning to turn deathly pale, causing both parents to have tears running down their faces. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Heba sucked in a deep breath and began to cough. Yami released Yugi and the two of them ran over to Heba. Heba sat up and looked around. Her head felt like it was spinning. She felt her parents sit next to her on the bed, reminding her of something that cleared her head almost instently.

"Where are the babies?" Heba asked trying to sit up, but whincing as her lower regins erupted into a dull pain. Yami gently pushed her back down so that she was sitting against the head bored.

"Don't worry sweetie the babies are fine," Yugi said soothingly brushing Heba's hair with his fingers.

"Can I see them," Heba practally begged. Yugi smiled and nodded before standing up and walking into the bathroom. He gently picked up the active twins and carried them into the bedroom. Yami smiled when Heba's eyes lite up. Yugi helped Heba arrange the babies in her arms. Silence filled the room until the door burst open and Heba's three siblings walked in.

"How you feeling Heba?" Atemu asked sitting on the bed in front of his sister. He then turned his gaze ti the two young children in Heba's arms. Yuki sat beside Atemu and Isabella sat infront of Yuki.

"There so cute," Isabella squealed. The little boy looked at Isabella and blinked before beginning to cry, "Ops, sorry." Yugi walked over smiling when he saw the Heba was having difficulty trying to calm the distress infant. He gently took the girl from Heba so that Heba could use both of her arms to hold the boy. Once the boy had fallen asleep, Yugi gave the girl back to Heba who looked at her mother greatfully.

"What are you going to name them Heba?" Yuki asked quietly, not wanting to wake the babies. Heba thought about it. Though it seemed Isabella already had one in mind.

"How about Edward?" Isabella asked. Yuki and Atemu both snikered while Heba's face lit up in embarrassment.

"Yeah Heba, why not name it after your boyfriend?" Atemu asked trying to hold back his laughs. Heba turned to glared at him, before looking back down at the sleeping baby boy.

"Actually I think Edward is a nice name, and for the girl I was thinking Alice," Heba said. Isabella agreed with her older sister. Yami and Yugi watched as the siblings talked about where the babies would sleep, and so on, smiling.

"It makes you want another one doesn't it," Yami whispered. Yugi nodded and leant back against Yami.

"Yeah, but I would rather wait until Isabella's a little older," Yugi whispered back to him, "Its hard to believe, so much has happened in fifteen years." Yugi whispered the last part mostly to himself, but Yami still nodded in agreement. Suddenly Alice began to cry and no matter how hard she tried Heba couldn't get the baby to stop. She looked at her parents desperetly. Yugi smiled and walked over to them.

"Alright everyone out while I help Heba get Alice fed," At the word 'fed' Atemu and Yuki both took Isabella by the upper arm and dragged her out of the room, not really wanting to see their sister breast feed. Yugi and Yami both chuckled and Yami followed the kids out of the room. Yugi helped Heba get Alice positioned correctly, and once she was finished Yugi took the moveable crib from inside Anzu's bathroom and placed both children inside, kissing Heba's forehead, before leaving the already sleeping mother.

Downstairs Yami was talking to Anzu about Heba. He had asked why Heba's heart had given out after giving birth to the twins. Anzu explained that it was because of all of the stress on Heba's body while she was carrying. Anzu also went on to explain that that also ment that Heba and the babies would most likely have some physical problems. Yami sighed, not even in the world a day and his two grandchildren already had odds against them. Yami thought about that again, grandchildren, and smiled. He never thought about himself as ever being a grandfather, but now he had not one but to beautiful grandchildren upstairs most likely asleep. Infact a lot had changed since Yami met Yugi in that alley fifteen years ago. After his wife had died, Yami never thought that he would love someone as much as he loved her again, but then he met Yugi, and all that changed. Now he was the father of four beautiful children, and now two new grandchildren. Yami jumped when a set of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Whach ya thinking?" Yugi asked laying his head against the back of Yami's shoulder blade. Yami chuckled and turned around so that he was facing.

"Just thinking about how much you have changed my life since I met you," Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement, "I'm guessing since your down here that Heba and the babies are asleep?" Yugi nodded again and the two moved to sit on the couch. So after Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik all sat near them and they began to discus how to defeat Ceberus since they could let the beast go free. All of them shuttered at the thought of the chaos she would cause. Atemu and Yuki both stood to the side debating weather or not to tell their parents what they had found out. After an hour had passed and still the adults had thought of nothing, Yuki and Atemu decided to step in. Atemu jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to his father and Yuki just lent forward on to the back of the couch.

"We have an idea," Atemu said making all of the adults look at them, "Me and Yuki did some research while you guy were messing around in the underworld."

"We found that Thorin wasn't the only being to be able to control the amulet," Yuki said, "Apparently his parent processed the same ability."

"So we all know that Edward and Alice can use the crystal, but being only a day old all those two can think about is food, sleep, and maybe pooping." Atemu said.

"But me and Atemu here believe that if Thorin's parents can control the crystal, that means Heba can too."

"Which means she has power over Cerberus."

"So basically she could use the amulets power.."

"And force Cerberus back into the neither world, which we found that the entrance was located under Thorin's throne." Atemu finished. Everyone just blinked looking at the two twin, "Okay, Yuki why is it when we help with anything people stare at us like we have three head like Cerberus?" Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"That's brilliant you two, how did you find all that out?" Anzu asked. Both boy grew a sheepish looks on their face.

"Well…uh….we kind talked some demons into telling us," Yugi stood up and moved to scold his two sons.

"That was dangerous you two, what on earth made you want to pick fight with demons?" Yugi asked scoldingly. The two boys looked at each and shrugged before looking back at their, very angry, mother.

"Don't worry mom, we just wanted to help, its not like we got hurt or anything," Yuki once again grew sheepish.

"Well, uh, that not entirely true Atemu, remember when we fought that furry, yeah well I got a little scratch," Yugi's eyes grew wide, "But, uh, don't worry Anzu fixed it right up I'm fine!" But it was to late. Yugi instantly began to check to two boys over for anymore injuries. Atemu had a slight glare on his face as he looked at his brother. Before Yugi could go to far, Edward and Alice both began to scream and whine. Yugi sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"You two stay right here, I'm no through with you," Yugi said, before heading upstairs. Though before Yugi could even get to the room the babies had already stopped crying. Yugi walked into the room and smiled when he saw Heba standing over the crib tickeling the babies stomach. Edward and Alice we're both giggling happily. Heba looked up and smiled at Yugi.

"I guess they just wanted someone to pay attention to them," Heba said. Yugi nodded and walked over to her.

"You know sweetie, me or your father can take them for awhile, I know that your most likely still tired," Heba shook her head.

"No their my responsibility, its my fault I got pregeneat and now I'm going to take care of them and be the best mom I can be," Heba said. Yugi saw the tears coming to his daughter's eyes. Yugi walked around the crib and hugged Heba tightly.

"It was not your fault Heba, it was Lucifer's and He's dead now," Yugi pushed Heba away a little so he could look her in the eyes, "And I know you'll make a great mother." Heba smiled, but then looked down at the ground.

"But how will I tell them, I mean they will eventually ask about their dad, how am I suppose to tell them that it was demon that raped me?" Yugi smiled sadly and made his daughter look at him again.

"Heba, their only a day old, you have a long time before they will start asking questions, right now just enjoy your time with them," Heba smiled and nodded in agreement. Edward decided he didn't like the attention being away from him, and he once again began to scream. Heba chuckled and turned back to play with her son. Yugi watched a little more before deciding to head back downstairs to finish scolding his sons.

Downstairs the instant that Yugi was out of sight Yuki and Atemu ran, causing Yami to chuckle. So when Yugi got back downstairs Yami pointed Yugi in the direction that the two bys had run off in and Yugi stormed off after them. Yami and the others chuckled again. Yami loved his family.

**AVERYSHORTCHAPTERNO?**

Taylor: yes I know it is a short chapter, but I really wanted to update today

Kiara: I think it was a cute chapter

Yugi: I so would not act like that!!

Taylor: if you where a mother you would

Yami: She has a point Aibou

Taylor: Reviews please!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Suprise

**Taylor: **Finally, I'm out of my writers block!

**Kiara: **This had better be a good chapter for as long as you have been making these people wait

**Yugi**: She's right you know

**Taylor: **Yeah I know, I know, anyway heres chapter 10 of creatures of the night

**Yami: **After this is the epilouge

**Chapter 13**

**Suprises **

Heba sat on her bed watching Edward and Alice playing with there toys. Even at only a week old Heba was seeing the personality difference between the twins. Alice was more confident and also very courious, which Heba knew would be a bad thing Once she began to crawl and walk. Also Alice was the more active of the twins. She would not sleep through out the entire night no matter how much Heba tried to tire her out before bed. Meaning a endless number of sleepless nights.

Edward on the other hand was more shy and quiet. He didn't like new people holding him. Only Heba, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Yuki could hold him without him starting to scream. Heba knew he would be the follower twin. She loved her kids very muvh though as did everyone else. It was rare that Heba could hold her twins for more than a minute without someone else coming to look at them. Except at night that is.

The twins though weren't the only new thing happening in the house that week. Ryou, and Bakura had decided to take their families and move out of the house, because Ryou was excepting another baby, and the house was crowded as it was. Marik and Malik had also decided to move out. Anzu and Natsumi had both moved to the city were Anzu opened her own health clinic and Natsumi went to explore the world some. Tenshi had gone with Anzu in hopes of learning how to become a healer like Anzu. Which ment that the only people in the house were Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu, Yuki, Isabella, and the twins who shared a room with Heba. Atemu and Yuki where really excited that they didn't have to share a room with there sister. Also since Lord Telion decided to continue to let Yami's pack live on Vampiric land, Bakura and Marik both built houses close to Yami's.

Even though everything was fine however the thought of Ceberus was always nagging at the back of Heba's mind. What if she somehow managed to escape? Heba sighed, the only way to defeat Ceberus was to force her back into the between zone, from what she had read. But the only two capable of doing that where only a week old, and they couldn't wait for the two to grow up. Heba looked up as Atemu and Yuki walked in.

"Hows my favorite niece?" Atemu asked picking Alice up. The one week old managed a tiny little smiled. Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"Atemu she's your only niece, so she kinda has to be your favorite," Yuki commented. Atemu sent a playful glared at his brother, who ust shrugged it off. Heba laughed and rolled her eye. She swore that her brothers were worse than the twins at times.

"Your both crazy," Heba muttered to herself earning an indigant 'Hey!' from both teenagers. Atemu placed Alice back on the bed before he and Yuki sat down in front of Heba on the floor.

"Well, actually Heba, we came to talk to you about Ceberus," Atemu said. Heba blinked and looked at her brothers, silently telling them to continue.

"We did some reaserch and discovered that there was a lost part of the legend," Yuki explained, "It said that Thorin's mother was also able to use the amulet and used it to push Ceberus into the between area."

"But it also said that she died in the process," Atemu said quickly. Heba nodded and looked down at her twins.

"Is it the only way to defeat Ceberus?" Heba asked. Atemu and Yuki looked at each other.

"Well that we know of, but don't worry well find something," Yuki said. The teen twins stood up and walked out the door knowing that their sister needed to think. Heba looked at the twins again and sighed.

"I'm so sorry little ones, but I have to protect you," Heba whispered. She kissed both of the twins forehead before getting up and walking over to the dresser, where Thorin's amulet sat. Heba picked it up and straped it around her neck. She walked over to the window and opened it. Once the window was opened Heba changed into her wolf form and hopped out before bolting towards the underworld.

When Heba made it to the underworld she found that the entire place was covered in Hell Hounds. She quickly and quietly made her way through the underworld until she came on to the portal that lead to where Ceberus was waiting. The entrance was being guarded by at least twently Hell Hounds and there was no way Heba could fight them all alone. As she scaned the area and idea came to her. She backed up a little, before she bolted forward, leaped over the first hell hounds head, on to the table, then leaped again straight into the portal. Before the Hell Hounds could even turn she was already gone.

Heba gasped as she entered the chamber and came face to face with a sleeping Ceberus. She placed a hand on the amulet around her neck and began to concentrate. Ceberus must have felt the power because the powerful beast awoke and growled at Heba. She continued to focus on the power of the amulet. The last thing she saw was Ceberus lunging at her, before everything went black.

Atemu and Yuki decided to go and check on their sister since Heba had been quite since they told her about their findings. They were surprised to find that the twins where still on the bed and their sister was gone. Yuki walked over and picked the two twins up. That's when he noticed that Thorin's amulet was missing from Heba's dresser. Atemu noticed this two and both boy's eyes grew wide. Yuki placed Alice and edward in their crib before both boys ran downstairs to get their parents.

Downstairs Yugi was laying on Yami's chest and both adults where enjoying the peace and quite. So when Atemu and Yuki came running down the stairs, both adults jumped which ended up with Yugi on the floor. Both teens tried to explain what was happening at the same time but it came out as a fumbled mess.

"Woah, slow down you two what happened?" Yami asked helping Yugi off the floor. Atemu and Yuki then took turns telling their parents about the legend, and then not finding Heba in her room with the twins on the bed. After they where finished the two adults sat there in silence for a moment, until Yugi jumped up.

"Yami we have to go get her," Yugi exclaimed. Yami nodded in agreement and stood up as well.

"Right, you two wait here and watch Isabella, and the twins we'll get your sister back," Atemu and Yuki both nodded. Yami and Yugi changed into their wolf forms and bolted out the door that Yuki had just opened up. Both of them prayed that they would get to their daughter in time.

When Heba opened her eyes she was surrounded by complete and total darkness. A icey coldness bit at her skin. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and try to get warm, but she found that she couldn't move. A faint light came from Heba's right and she tried to move her head to the side, but again she couldn't

"_Be still child," _A female voice whispered, _"The amulets dark powers have you in there grasps." _Heba felt the iceyness leave her, and she turned her head to see a beautiful young woman kneeling next to her. The woman looked to be about twenty-five, twenty-six, with curly dark brown hair held back in a French reniccansie style. Her dress was also rennicansie style with a blood red coloring and gold trimming.

"Who are you?" Heba tried to ask, but her voice came out raspy. The woman seemed to hear her though, because she smiled down at Heba.

"_My name is Mina, but history had deemed it fit to simply remember me as Thorin's mother,"_ The woman replied. Heba's eyes grew wide, _"With mine and yours combined strength we can seal Ceberus back within the between, like I did alone so many years ago, before I was sealed within the amulet." _

"But how?" Heba asked.

"_The darkness of the amulet absorbs the light within us creatures of light, that is how it controls us, the only reason I wasn't put under it's control was because I had sealed my soul inside of it,"_ Mina explained. Heba nodded and sat up rubbing her head.

"Well, what do we have to do?"

Yugi and Yami ran as fast as they could towards the neither world, fighting off any Hell Hounds that got in their way. When thye got to the portal, they were surprised by how many Hell Hounds where guarding the entrance. There where a good thirty Hell Hounds there.

/How are we going to get past them?/ Yugi asked.

"You have us to help," Yami and Yugi turned around to find Bakura, Marik, Seto, even Mana and Mahaad where standing behind them.

/What did you think we where going to let you have all the fun pharaoh?/ Bakura asked with a slight growl in his voice. Yami gave him a wolfish smirk.

/Well what are we waiting for lets go kick some Hell Hound ass/ Marik growled. Everyone nodded, and the wolves lunged forward while Seto drew out his sword and Mahaad and Mana began to fire off spells.

Heba opened her eyes and looked at Ceberus who was laying on the floor with bruises and cuts covering her body. Heba now had one crimson eye and one crystal blue eye. Ceberus was growling at Heba and was about to lunge when the great beast suddenly whimpered and fell on her side. That's when Heba noticed something her mother hadn't.

".Ra. Ceberus is pregnant!" Heba exclaimed, "That's why she was attacking, it wasn't because she's evil or vicious, she thought my mom was a threat to her unborn pups!"

"_That must be why she attack me all those years ago," _Mina said thoughtfully, _"But how did you know that?" _Heba looked at the pool of liquid that had begun to form around Ceberus' backside.

"Because she just went into labour," Heba started to run toward Ceberus, but she weakly lifted her head and growled at her.

"_But she is still evil, I saw my son seal the darkness into her," _Mina commented. Heba nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure, but remember Ceberus is a creature of darkness anyway, so sealing the evil away in her wouldn't have done anything to how she acted, which I think is what your son was looking for," Heba mentally saw Mina nodded in agreement.

"_That does explain a lot," _Mina agreed. Heba started to walk toward Ceberus this time, but the creature still growled at her.

"Sh…It's okay, I'm sorry for attacking you I didn't know, but now I want to help you," Ceberus looked at Heba for a moment, before laying her head down and whimpering again. Heba walked to her entrance and saw that the head of the first pup was showing already. She gently grabbed it and pulled, while Ceberus pushed. After a minute or so the first pup was born. The hell hound pup, was only a little smaller than Heba in wolf form. She watched as the pup slowly walked to Ceberus' stomach and began to nurse. While that pup was nursing Heba repeated the same process for pups two, three, four, and five. Heba sighed after the last pup was born.

"Well at least that is over," Heba said.

"_Yes, but neither the pups nor Ceberus will survie in here for long, we have to find a way to let Ceberus pass through the portal," _Heba nodded. That was going to be a problem.

"Can we use the amulet to destroy the shield?" Heba asked.

"_I don't see why not, it was the amulet after all that created the shield that keeps Ceberus in here," _Heba nodded and began to walk towards the portal. Just as she was about to begin, Yugi ran in almost running into Heba.

/Heba your okay!/ Yugi exclaimed. He changed into his wolf form and hugged his daughter. Heba smiled and hugged her mother back. That's when Yugi noticed Ceberus and her pups. Ceberus was eyeing Yugi dangerously, "Mind explaining to me whats going on?" Heba explained about Mina, and Ceberus giving birth to the pups as well as her plan to help Ceberus.

"So you see Mom, I want to help Ceberus and her pups get out of here," Heba finished. Yugi stayed silent for a moment before looking at Heba and smiling.

"Well your just like your father, so I know theres no changing your mind," Heba smiled and hugged her mother again, before heading over to the portal.

"_Are you ready Heba?" _Mina asked. Heba nodded knowing Mina would see her, and toke a deep breath. She closed her eyes in concentration and hoped this would work.

Yugi watched as a whitish grey light surrounded Heba before shooting out at the portal. A black shield like thing popped up and stopped the blast from hitting the portal. Heba brought her eyebrows together as she mentally pushed harder against the portal. It felt like forever before the shield began to crack, and Heba gave one final push before it shattered into a million pieces. Heba smiled at the success before once again passing out. Yugi ran forward to catch his daughter as she fell to the ground. Even though she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, she seemed to be okay. Yugi lifted her into his arms before turning to Ceberus. The great hound stood up and gently place her five pups on her back before following Yugi through the portal.

Yami and the other were shocked when Yugi came out with a passed out Heba and Ceberus following behind him. All of the Hell Hounds that had been attacking Yami and the other left to go nuzzle Ceberus, and introduce themselves to their new siblings. Yugi explained to them what Heba had told him and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Well I think its best we all get home," Once again everyone nodded and Ceberus walked up to Yugi and gently nuzzled Heba with her nose before walking off with her pups. The group waited until she was out of sight before heading back. Yami walked over to Yugi and Heba and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

It was finally over.

**THATISTHEENDMYFRIENDS!!!**

**Taylor: **Just for F.Y.I, this is not what I had originally planned, but it came to me and I thought it would be a cool ending!

**Kiara:** Anyway, first this is not the last chapter, there is still an epilogue, and two Taylor may be making to side stories to this, but only if she has time.

**Yugi:** Right, one takes place between the last chapter in Creautres of the Night and the Prolouge of Creatures of the Night 2

**Yami:** And the other takes place between this chapter and the epilogue.

**Taylor:** Yep, so tell me if either sounds good, and thanks for bareing with me through this!


	14. Epilouge

**Taylor**: Finally, the last chapter!

**Yami**: It's about time

**Taylor**: I know I know

**Kiara: **Uh… Anyway enjoy

**Epilouge**

"Grandpa!" Yugi looked up as Alice ran over to where he was sitting on the couch, "Grandpa, Kayla took my toy!" He smiled as a small two year old ran over to him holding a small doll. This little girl had tri-colored hair with golden brown eyes.

"Kayla, don't take your sister's toys," Kayla blinked cutely before holding out the doll to Alice. Alice took the doll and ran back upstairs, with Kayla right behind her. Yugi smiled at his two grandchildren. A year after everything that happened with Ceberus Heba and Edward Elric and began to date, and another year later they mated. Like with Yugi and Yami, they got pregnant with Kayla on their first try, but because of the weak heart Heba had developed during her first pregnancy, she didn't survie the birthing. Edward had decided to continue with his schooling in Germany so that once he was finished he could provided for his children. Though he did call Kayla, as well as Alice and Edward (who they nicknamed Ed Jr. since he acted so much like Edward), who he adopted as his own, ever chance he got. Everyone could tell though that he missed Heba terribly.

Atemu ended up mating with Edward's younger brother Alphonse a year after Heba and Edward had mated. The two now had three children. Two identical twin girl, and one boy. The two girls, both two years old had black hair with blonde bangs and wide amythyst eyes. The boy, now one year old was oddly the spitting image of Yugi. The girls names were Christiana, and Kelli, and the boys name was Alexander.

Shortly after Heba and Edward had started dating Yuki decided to get schooling in Germany with Edward, were he met Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a sweet, shy girl with dark brown, almost black, hair and emerald green eyes. They mated the same time as Atemu and Alphonse, and had four children. The first were triplets with two boys and one girl. Yugi smiled when he remembered Elizabeth's reaction to having triplets. Lets just say that for a week Yuki feared for his life. Next was another little girl. The first boy looked like Yuki, with emerald green eyes. His name was James. The second was the girl. She had brown hair with blonde bangs, and narrow amythyst eyes. Her name was Rebecca. The last was the second boy, who was the spitting image of Yuki. His name was Michel. All of them were now eighteen months old. The youngest girl was three months old and was an excated copy of Elizabeth. Her name was Sarah.

The real shocker however was when Isabella started to date Seto Kaiba's youngest daughter Kari. The two weren't actually mated yet, which all the adults were happy about. Yugi and Yami both had another set of twins. One boy and one girl. The boy looked like Yami except that he had Yugi's pale skin, and the girl looked exactly like Heba. Both were one and the boy was name Hioto, and the girl was name Akana. The strange thing for Yugi though was that Yugi never turned into a girl until the last few month. Then he turned right back. No one was worried though since everyone seemed to be okay. Yugi smiled once again. In the matter of fifteen years he went from being a lonely teenager with an abusive father, to having a loving mate, wounderful children, and now grandchildren. Thoughhe was sad. He wished that Heba could have had the chance to watch her children grow up. Yugi looked up when Yami came in carrying Akana on his hip. Yami planted a small kiss on Yugi's lip.

"I love you Aibou," Yami whispered.

"I love you too,"

**FINALLYITSOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Taylor**: Finally I'm finished!

**Yami: **You killed Heba?!!

**Taylor**: Uh…Yeah about that well I actually ment to kill her in the last chapter, but then decided not to kill her, then I thought it would be interesting to put in the epilogue.

**Yami and Yugi: **WHAT????!!!!!!

**Kiara:** Anyway…Taylor wants to thank everyone for sticking with her, even through her writers block.

**Taylor**: Yep and I hope that everyone enjoyed this story!

**Yugi: **Now you can get back to updating your other stories

**Taylor**: *sighes* I know I know


End file.
